


Under The Blue

by MysteriousLights



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: AU, F/M, Mutual Pining, Mysterious orgin, Slow Burn, hand waivy ancient customs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousLights/pseuds/MysteriousLights
Summary: Wanting to learn about what she is, the Reader forays into Atlantis to see if they have the knowledge that she craves. Orm, attempting to navigate the political landscape and his heart after Mera breaks off their engagement for his half-brother, enacts an ancient rite for his hand in marriage to anyone who can answer his riddle. Reader is just curious about what the riddle is.





	1. Chapter 1

A deep searing pain wracked my body. I opened my eyes and there was darkness. Heaving my body forward, there were groans and cracks as through what felt like solid rock gave. Breathing in, there was brine filling my lungs and I could see light above me. I pushed towards it, my body seizing oddly towards the path. I broke surface and I’m forced to expel the water out of my lungs and the air burns, the bright sun burns, and my body finally passes out, the last image I see is the blue water and the blue sky neatly bisecting the world.

* * *

A few years later, I stand on the shore of where I was found, washed up on the shore where some nice retired couple found me and nursed me back to health. I visited them from time to time, bringing them gifts from other wherever I'd been visiting, and Mark and Linda were more than happy, saying they never got around to having a kid and that this way, they didn’t have to deal with the messy formative years. I was touched, and while I wanted them to be like parents to me, I always wondered if the divide between wanting and reality could be reached. I loved them, of course, but calling them my parents seemed like it would be a burden more than anything else. And, I liked it here, but I wanted to know what I was. I found my site, so to speak, a crystalline rock with metallic veins with radioactive isotopes that didn’t match anything in this galaxy from what I understood. I’ve found nothing but dead ends here. But in my travels, I heard enough corresponding folktales from the world to hint at an underwater society; Atlantis. There was a resurgence of these myths all circulating around one man who fought against Stepping Wolf, who had a predilection with water. That he was an Atlantean. Though these theories were put forth by conspiracy nutjobs, it was maybe time to find out if there was truth to them. Maybe the briny depths would hold answers to what I was, and what better place to start scouring the oceans than where it all started.  
I walked in, the water engulfing and caressing in equal measure. I breathed in water and it burned, the transition always hurt. I gave it a minute, and started swimming. Sea snow drifted down and I came upon my shattered cradle, a grotesque addition to the sea floor. In these years, I had only covered one third of the world, and there were two thirds left. I thought a bit hysterically, if there was something Mark and Linda would like from the ocean, something we could both chat over and feel a little normal over, instead of the unknowns that seemed to create and fill the silences.

 

 _Orm had a deep-seated headache that had lasted for days and showed no signs of letting up. His ex-fiancée, Mera, had called off their engagement for his half-breed brother who he still hasn’t even met yet. First his mother, and now his fiancée and his alliance had been stolen away him by this outsider. They had announced their own engagement and Orm couldn’t decide what future happenings would come of this, would Arthur try to take over Orm's kingdom with back-up from Mera? Or was this an abdication of sorts? Orm wanted to lean towards the former, but Arthur had yet to challenge him to the throne. Orm hadn't met the man and could therefore not begin to fathom him. Meanwhile, word had gotten out, and other high-borns were out for blood, either shoving forth their own children for marriage or condemning Mera for not upholding her duty. If she wasn’t careful, her own people may not accept her as a leader. At first, the hurt of the betrayal had made him livid, he may have ripped her to pieces had she come before him, but after a week, he just felt a bone weariness he had not felt since his mother died. He could see no alleviation, Mera and his half brother could very well plot to overthrow his throne, and the high-borns that had been offered were simpering fools, or were poor choices which would alienate the other kingdoms. There would be no moving forward with each kingdom trying to carve a little more out of him, trying to milk his tragedy before deigning to help. He had to marry, or at least offer an engagement to keep the scavengers at bay. Looking at the other high-borns, some were children, or people he had grown up with, he did not want any of them._  
_Orm leaned back, covering his eyes, wishing he knew what to do to forge a better path for Atlantis and himself. He looked around his study, hoping for an answer from the darkened room. His eyes landed on an old book, one his mother used to read him. Old fables of historic Atlantis that were more morbid and violent than he remembered as a child, and one story popped out at him. A princess who didn’t want a husband but was pressured by her father and her people. She set up a test, a riddle, if a challenger answered a riddle, she would marry them, and if they failed, their lives were forfeit. It was one of the few stories that didn’t have a sad ending. A younger son of an outcast kingdom with nothing to live for had decided to take the princess up on her challenge. To both their surprise, he had answered successfully, and broken bridges were mended between kingdoms; and while they may or may not have been in love, the princess had respected her spouse, which was more than she had ever expected. He hesitated and deliberated for a moment that seemed to stretch eternal, then pulled out a few law books to see if the old rite might hold true._

 

The currents had changed, I noticed with a start. They changed direction over the glowing city and were much stronger. I would need to refer back to some of the topographical books I had read to see what this meant, but I had a sneaking suspicion it meant the seasons were changing up on the surface world. It had taken me a few months to find Atlantis, a few weeks to observe and to sneak in. Now I estimated it had been half a year since I had arrived. Mark and Linda were probably worried, I never had left them this long before, and guilt welled up. I had barely begun to scratch the surface of Atlantean knowledge however. Compared to the surface world’s knowledge, there was a great deal more and organized in a way that was new and often frustrating. There may not have been much on my strange cradle, but I was still building a base understanding on how their science worked. I hadn’t built any connections strong enough to confide in, or have test the cradle. And without the know-how, I wouldn’t be able to break in anywhere and test it myself. But again, I had gotten side-tracked and somewhat entranced by Atlantis, their nuanced culture and their bloody past. It was fascinating. However, Mark and Linda being worried and unable to do anything hit a strange chord with me, I wondered if I could pick a souvenir for a short visit before returning. I couldn’t wait to tell them all about the lost civilization, it would be the best tale to tell yet.  
I had swung a job as a part time librarian. I had spent so much time and enough of it organizing the messes people had left behind, they had simply asked if I had wanted the job. I had been a bit embarrassed, spending enough time at one spot, but I had accepted since it was hard balancing eating and spending every waking hour researching. It was a good balance since I had never spent so much time in one place before. I had today and the next day off, perhaps I would go shopping and see if there was something that caught my eye. I exited the cramped little room I had rented nearby and trailed outside, the bio-luminescence lighting up my path. Would Atlantean goods and tech work out of water? I mulled it over as I made my way to the shops. Pausing outside one of my favorite café-esque places, I figured some breakfast wouldn't be amiss. Inside, there were a decent amount of people, but a short-ish line. Ignoring the familiar menu, my eyes drifted to the holographic news reels. A photo of one the kings, King Orm, was shown, in golden armor on a white throne accenting his already pale features. His face intimidating and his gaze distant. I paid a little more attention, there were normally speculations about high-borns, but this seemed to be an announcement. I tuned in. King Orm was enacting an ancient rite, the Onalkin, which invited anyone of any status to partake. Answer a riddle, and you would have his hand in marriage, or forfeit your life to the trench. You were a bit taken aback, there hadn’t been a rite like this for at least a thousand years if you remembered correctly. Not only that, but challengers would be sacrificed to the depths if they didn’t answer correctly. It was mind boggling, but interesting. I wondered what sort of riddle it would be, what sort of values, wit or knowledge must a person have to pass? Hearing the recent upheaval of the Princess Mera’s decision to marry King Orm’s half brother was quite intriguing in of itself, but I wondered what was going on, from my understanding, high-borns breaking away from the norm was absurd, especially considering the fate that could await them; considering Queen Atlanta. A pang of sympathy, this king seemed to have gone through enough.  
I repeated my usual order in a daze, mind still turning over this latest development in Atlantean society. What was the riddle that would earn one a king? A burning curiosity made itself known. I let it burn. I took it through to its conclusion. I was just as durable if not more so than the high-borns and I had familiarized myself somewhat with my abilities, I could likely survive the trench. A bit of light and some tough skin and Bam! Though stories of the trench made my skin crawl, I did not fear death. Or did not think it likely I would die. If I wore a cloak to cover my face, I could go see what riddle it was before heading home for a short while. I could go today or tomorrow, apparently the rite would be held everyday at one of the palaces on the outskirts of the city, where underground currents were strong enough for a short time to throw them directly to the trench. With adrenaline already in my veins, I finished my food. I had no doubt in my mind I would not know the answer to the riddle, I was an outsider that would never have the insight a homeborn Atlantean would have, but I still wanted to know what it was. And a fight brewed in my blood, it had been too long since I felt the give and tearing of live flesh in my hands. _A small detour, you have nothing to lose and you could quench your curiosity. Simple._ I thought to myself, my future a list of bullet points. 

 

 _Orm tasted bitter regret on his tongue. He hated being back in this place, though there was no other place where this rite could be held. He started at the spot where his mother had said she loved him, before stepping out to the dark currents, forever tearing her away from him. The high-borns were filtering in the high stands, eager as ever to see bloodshed. He had hoped that the high price would deter any of the high-borns or anyone placing their children in the mercy of the trench, but already he saw nervous nobles looking back from the depths to him, and back again, looking for all that they were worth that they were trying to build up their courage. He did not comfort or reassure them, if they wanted him, they had to be willing to die. No less._  
_A dense rush of water sounded behind him. “This isn’t exactly the family reunion I had imagined.” Fury rose in his chest. “I didn’t believe you wanted one after all these years of your absence.” He finally turned around and saw his half brother for the first time, taller than him with dark skin and piercing golden eyes on a grim face. “I didn’t want to come back to the place that killed our mother, but,” his eyes flickered to the stands where Mera and her family would be, “things change.” He was livid. “You condemned our mother, you and your dirty surface dweller father, if it wasn’t for them she would still be here and not, “ He gestured to the depths dramatically. Arthur thundered closer, “It wasn’t my father who sentenced her execution. And aren’t you just like him, sending others down to the same fate” he roared. “Our laws left no room for such betrayal, you half-breed scum.” Arthur loomed over him until a pale hand landed on his shoulder. “I’m sorry Orm, he’s still a little unlearned in our ways.” Mera faced him with little emotion on her beautiful face, and Orm felt a pang in his heart. He was tired again. “Take your fool fiancé away, before I throw him to the depths myself.” Mera flinched, and Arthur opened his mouth in response, but Mera quickly slapped her hand over his mouth. “Of course, my king.” Orm felt yet another pang, because yes, he should have been hers. He had never loved her, but he was fond of her and respected her, and the rejection and preference for his half-brother tore at him. He nodded and moved to take his seat at the throne. He noticed Vulko on the sidelines, observing the exchange before he too moved into place. It wouldn’t be long now before it started._

I was perhaps tenth in line, bursting in excitement. The palace that is was held in was at least a few thousand years old, one of the few building pre-fall that was regularly up-kept. I was glancing around trying to pick apart the old from the new. There was a heaviness in the air as those around me had the very real possibility of death hanging over their heads. I felt some small measure of guilt. Maybe I would try to save those who came after me, but I doubted you could save those who came before, doubtful the trench creatures could hold off that long. There were people from every kingdom of Atlantis, and I wondered if the ones who looked human, fish people, and crab people were even genetically or physically compatible, but you had some suspicion that they were if the records of history had any bearing. I could barely begin to comprehend that technology that broke apart Atlantis on the surface much less understand it. I wondered how many more years in Atlantis laid ahead of me.  
Those around me stood up, and I understood it was time. I too stood up, a little late and moved to the larger room ahead of us. There were large crowds, already in an uproar from our entrance. There were so many people. I was slightly overwhelmed, and I looked ahead under my hood. I hadn’t seen cloaks or hoods in fashion in Atlantis, but I’d made do. I had to lean slightly out of line because of the hulking man in front of me, and I saw him, King Orm, adorned in silvers and looking handsome. I admired his sharp features for a moment before it seemed like it gaze settled on me, and I adverted mine quickly, I felt slightly out of place as I was now. A slight, older man had stepped forward to announce something, but I could barely hear over the roar of the crowd. The first person stepped forward. From what I understood, the riddle would be said so only the challenger could hear, they would have approximately eight surface minutes to deliberate before they had to answer. We would be able to hear their answer. Maybe, I thought, that was why there seemed to by no high-borns around the front of the line, they wanted to see all the wrong answers to see if they could get a right one.  
I snapped back to attention as the first challenger made their foray. It was a delicate humanoid, slightly pink with patches of scales, and though nervous, they held their head high. King Orm struck his trident to the ground, and the forcefield of water appeared. Vulko’s mouth moved. And challenger’s face scrunched in concentration. As I waited and watched, the challenger became more nervous, moving back and forth in the enclosed space, looking more and more trapped. Eventually the time was up, and the person stood at center, looking somewhat composed. “Ankan!” Immediately, the trident hit the ground, and the challenger was flung past the opening and the outcrop and their body was immediately dragged away by the current. Their screams lingered in the air. I shivered. It grew silent for a second before there was another burst of sound from the crowd.  
The next nine proceeded in much the same fashion. Some were arrogant, or shaking apart at the seams, but all had their bodies dragged to the trenches. The challengers around me were panicking, knowing is one thing, but seeing is another. I felt pity, it seemed too high a price, but this place wasn’t exactly mine to judge either. And no small measure of guilt since I would likely come out of this just a bit scraped. King Orm’s face looked bored, hardly even flustered after he killed person after person. I wondered again at his reasons, but it was soon to be my turn.  
After the screams had faded, I stepped forward. I didn’t look at that bored face again, it felt awkward enough, being the center of attention like this. I turned my attention to the announcer. He took a deep breath and said, “What breathes briny depths and spires above all that has been. Where pale reflection and veiled wanderer is just as keen. That is a ruler in it’s own right; a scarred queen.” I breathed a small, disbelieving smile. It couldn’t be that simple. Ankan were herd like animals higher up in the water column where their flashing pale bellies could only somewhat be seen sometimes and had a hierarchal structure, they often were scarred because careless boats that ripped into them. Elaite of the Tide was also a good guess, she led battles into the chaos at the beginning of the fall of Atlantis and was both a public general and also an assassin. She was one of the first that could navigate the ocean water and had horrible facial disfiguration. I saw sense in all the answers before me, but only one made the most sense, and I was sure that it was the moon, and it was the name of one of the creation mythos before Atlantis had technically existed. It was the moon but by a more powerful moniker. In my exuberance and the satisfaction of solving a puzzle, I raised my head and stated, “Alide’whien’ne”. I met King Orm’s eyes, and he looked surprised. He struck his trident against the floor and I felt somewhat deflated, there I go into the void, and I thought for sure I had solved it. A moment of confusion, what would I have done if I had solved it?  
The forcefield dispersed, and I jolted in surprise and looked up, King Orm stood, looking at me, to the crowd, and into one specific spot and then spoke in a rumbling projected voice, “The challenger has solved the riddle. Atlantis, meet my betrothed!” He gestured dramatically at me. I was frozen in shock, I was about to figure out what to do real fast. My face had still been covered, though I maybe should have changed it beforehand. There was a cacophony of sound, and King Orm glided halfway to me, and he held out his hand. “If you would come here.” His eyes were such a crystalline striking blue against his pale features and they bore into mine though I doubt he could see my face. I found my voice. “No thank you” I said politely as I could without sounding strangled. King Orm’s eyes focused laser sharp on me. “What did you say?” “I said thanks, but no thanks. I didn’t think this far ahead.” I turned around and started back the way I came since there was no force field. I heard Orm's command behind me. “Guards, capture her. Use whatever force necessary.” I heard the hum of the guard’s guns being activated and chaos erupted in front of me. The high-borns were safe in their stands, and maybe the guards would only try to injure me, but from missed shots and whatever fight I put up, there would likely be a death count. I felt annoyance and rage rise in me, how dare they throw this collateral at my feet. I raised my hands and turned around in surrender. I looked to the void, estimating that I could simply go with my original plan to the trenches and fight my way out of there. I considered it a moment too long, King Orm shot straight to me and grabbed my arm. The flow of the water knocked back my hood revealing my face. His eyes bore into mine, searching my face. Atlantis and him and seen my face, there was little fallback now. Could I live with a new face? I never held any form other than my own for a few hours. My little life under the sea was gone. I still considered the void, behind and slightly to the left of King Orm. Maybe he saw my eyes wander because his grip on me tightened painfully. I couldn’t escape without risking him too, and I didn’t want that on me. I met his eyes and gave what I imagine was a pained smile. “My joke was in poor taste, I see that now my King.” His jaw clenched and his fury was hardly contained in the sharp lines of his face and body. He stepped beside me, now raising my arm, “Our new Queen!” The crowd seemed to realize they were no long in danger, but at this announcement, there was only silence.


	2. Chapter 2

_The proceedings had been going the way Orm  had expected. A few mundane answers that only half fit the criteria of the riddle. Orm wondered if he should have cut down the time for deliberation, by the length of the line, it would take a small eternity to make it through all of people lined up. Perhaps it was unfair to refer to something so old it didn’t reside in common knowledge, but Orm wasn’t the biggest proponent of fairness. He struck the trident against the floor yet again._

_Orm seized up the next challenger. Their body moved in a fluid and relaxed fashion that seemed at odds with their situation. He could only see the lower half of their face, as it was. It was odd, who would challenge without showing their face? Vulko repeated the riddle for about the tenth time. No reaction from the challenger below. A moment, then two passed, and a smile tugged at their lips. It was small and lacked the nervousness or the arrogance of the others. The smile grew larger and triumphant as they raised their head and spoke confidently, “Alide’whien’ne.” The ancient moon goddess, a force of creation and wife of the sun older than Atlantis itself. He hadn’t expected someone to succeed so soon. But as the ancient scripts were available to high-borns and scholars, at least they were moderately worthy. He struck his trident against the floor, releasing the force fields. His eyes sought theirs out, but they were still shadowed. Looking to the crowds, eyes darting to where Mera and his brother would be, he announced, “The challenger has solved the riddle. Atlantis, meet my betrothed!” He glided down to them, they still hadn’t revealed themselves. He tried to gentle his voice. “If you would come here.” The figure shuffled, and in a feminine voice, stated, “No thank you.” Orm’s blood ran cold. He snarled, “What did you say?” She said, “I said thanks, but no thanks. I didn’t think this far ahead.” He had a flash of bizarre amusement. Hadn’t planned this far ahead? There was only two outcomes, marriage or death. Fury flooded him. To be humiliated in front of everyone like this. This challenger had risked their lives, only to solve his riddle and reject him. He commanded his guards to capture her. She would not leave him._

_She had paused in her path, and slowly raised her hands, turning around. Orm rushed her, grabbing onto her, determined to see who had disrespected him so. Her hood fell back and he took in her face. Her face was elegantly curved, with wide E/C eyes and H/C tendrils drifting entrancingly in the current.  Her beauty quieted the turmoil inside of him until her eyes drifted behind him to the entrance to the trenches. His grip tightened as he was filled with hurt and confusion. Why come all this way to if he was not wanted? Would she really have come all this way, and confront him face to face, and choose death? It didn’t make sense. He would not let go of her._

_“My joke is in poor taste, I see that now, my king.” A deflection that served to infuriate him more. He raised their arms together. “Our new queen!” He quickly took in the silent reaction of the crowd and dragged his reticent betrothed behind him to a private room. He noticed Vulko and the guard trailing behind them. He burst into the rooms and turned to the woman, who had the audacity to look annoyed and asked as calmly as he could manage, “What is your name?”_

 

I was dragged from the chamber into a smaller room by a fuming Orm. He demanded, “What is your name?” I thought for a moment, and said, “ Y/N Y/L/N,” It was after all the name your semi-parents had given you and their last name. The announcer made a strange surprised coughing sound. I watched Orm’s face closely, he finally released my arm, but slowly, like he was afraid I would disappear if he did. “What kingdom do you belong to?” I winced mentally. You didn’t really belong to any of the kingdoms, did you? God, what would a duty-bound Atlantean who just bagged the biggest catch in Atlantean society say? “I belong to you, my King” I demurred, lowering my head. God, what was the next opening to escape? If they just left me alone for a minute, they would never find me again. Orm looked like he might argue, but he forged ahead. “You did not seem like mine as you tried to break our engagement right as it had been forged, or as you looked to the trench as I held you.” Oh boy, he caught that. Well. He had to make this overly difficult. “I thought that you were a prize, King Orm. If I had won, well, the prize is mine to do with as I please, right?” King Orm looked like he might seriously kill her. There was an uproarious laughter from the doorway. A beautiful man with tan skin and golden crinkled eyes stood there. Orm looked as if he would kill him as well. A woman with flowing red hair stood behind looking vaguely contrite. “I like her already! That’s one of the best power moves I’ve ever seen.” He moved to wipe a tear from his eye, never mind that we were underwater. I was caught off guard, but they added a little bit of levity to the situation. Or at the very least, a distraction for Orm to stop circling me. “What are you doing here? You have no right.” Orm snarled with pomp and obvious hatred. “Well, I came to meet my sister in law, or maybe not, since I don’t know if she’s intends to marry you or not.” He turned his piercing eyes to me, and then seemed to be analyzing me. The woman I now recognized as Mera moved  to Orm. “Sorry, I could not stop him, he was adamant to congratulate you both as soon as possible.” She had moved in between Arthur and I, and I realized, They were trying to assess if I needed help. Arthur’s considering gaze and Mera’s strategic position warmed my heart. Here were some strangers who were willing to help me just because it seemed like I needed it. In the back of my mind, I wondered if whether Orm was the sort of person someone would need saving from. It didn't really matter though, I would be gone soon enough. I smiled and Orm’s eyes bore into me. Arthur was from the surface right? I held my hand out for a handshake. “Thank you Arthur, but I can handle him.” I may not be able to entirely show my hand, but I squeezed his hand with stronger than average Atlantean strength, not to intimidate, but to reassure. We had a moment of understanding. I could handle myself but I appreciated the help.

Arthur relaxed and shook his hand, “Yeah, I believe it.” He nodded at Mera and she relaxed as well. “If everyone is done with my fiancé, would you please leave?” Orm said sarcastically. Mera looked to me and said, “Congratulations on the match.” On his way out Arthur shouted, “See you around little bro.” Orm’s grip on his trident was white. Vulko ushered the couple out and closed the door.

Now to broach the subject. “On the engagement… Would you perhaps reconsider?” Orm met my gaze. “Reconsider what exactly.” “Calling it off?” One last chance to not uproot the small life you'd cultivated these three months. “You risked your life to be here, why would turn back now?” How could I reveal I had risked very little and expected nothing. Maybe I shouldn’t. “I was curious.” “Oh? And your curiosity was sated with the riddle?” I don’t know what vibe I was giving off. I stayed silent. Orm had a considering look on his face, and suddenly, the anger and the tension bled out of him. “I will agree to release you from the engagement after a couple of months or so. Just long enough to find some excuse that isn’t scandalous and won’t damage my reputation.” I was surprised at the easy yield. The stipulation was fair, I had ruined his chances of marriage for quite some time and made a mess of the whole affair. Not ideal, but.“That’s fair.” Orm nodded, almost to himself. He seemed weary now. He moved to run his hand through his tied hair before stopping at the last second. “You’ll need to stay with me until our engagement is called off to ease suspicions. If you’re not high-borne and have no relations to them, It would be safest to stay with me.” Logical. I was strangely touched and my heart swelled with no small measure of gratitude. “Thank you.” He looked at me sharply, “Don’t thank me yet, I could still demand reparations.” His eyes once again were filled with fire. “In terms of marriage, your life is mine and in terms of breach of contract, your life is mine. To do with as I please.” Reparations? Gone was the gratitude and there was confusion and perturbed fear when he was condemning challengers to the trench. His eyes moved past mine.  “Vulko, get the transport ready, I’d rather not run into anyone else.” Vulko, the announcer nodded, and left.

The rest of the wait and subsequent ride was spent in silence. Orm looked deep in thought with a furrowed brow and distant eyes. He had prominent sharp features. He looked ethereal in the passing lights casting odd shadows and highlights. He certainly looked elven, like something from one of the fables of the surface world. Studying his face, I realized that those eyes were in turn studying me. I smiled sheepishly and look out the window, like I hadn’t been caught staring.

Arriving, he turned to Vulko and said. “Show her to one of the guest rooms in my wing” Vulko’s eyebrows climbed high. “Your wing, sire?” “Yes, see to her needs.” And he glided away, in the fashion that still seemed somewhat strange to me. I smiled to Vulko as he guided me to one of the empty rooms. I wondered which of these rooms was Orm’s. Vulko seemed to hesitate just inside the doorway of the room before letting himself in. I was instantly on guard. “You’re name is Y/N L/N correct? Those are odd names in Atlantis. You know what a handshake is and you seemed surprised about reparations” He paused before continuing. “You’re not from Atlantis, are you?” My heart froze. I knew about the hatred of surface dwellers. Sure, I had acted clueless before today, but no one had jumped to the right conclusion like this.

 

_Orm tore out of his suit in frustrated, jerky motions. The emotions inside him were tumultuous and he had no idea what to do with them. Arthur and Mera arriving at one of his low points had been a blow to his ego. Arthur had outright laughed at him and Mera for once, looked apologetic. It didn’t help that Arthur had Y/N smiling before he could even have a conversation with her. His mind lingered on the way her face had lit up with a warm smile and how she offered her hand in an archaic surfacer greeting. Those few moments irked him to no end. She had assured his half-brother away, which, in turn, did help him. If Arthur and Mera were indeed looking to test the strength of match at the offset of it, it did not bode well for their intentions. At least they did not already know that this engagement was a farce already, like Y/N could have revealed to them._

_Orm took a deep calming breathe. Orm considered the old tale. The young noble, who belonged to a poor house and considered himself a burden to his family, had tried to usethe rite as a way to commit honorable suicide. It seemed like the same might be true for his “betrothed”. The hood now made more sense, if they had wanted to die and had no intention of glory. He wondered at that little smile though, did they answer knowing it was right? Why did they try to walk out only to stare at the void as he held her? It didn’t make sense, unless she was unafraid, even hopeful for death and not quite entirely there. Regardless of her sanity, her agreement gave him some time to make contingency plans, to at least move forward with the alliances that would no longer be put on hold, in preparation of Arthur’s attack._

_His mind drifted back to the riddle. A part of him had wanted what the goddess represented, an equal to him, a fearless protector, and someone who tied the heavens together with their path and love. Perhaps there was a reason the old tales were scorned, nothing good came out of a time when Atlantis was no better than any other barbaric civilization. His mind lingered on her, the way she looked at him, mildly interested in the jet. No, no good came of it at all._


	3. Chapter 3

                My heart thudded against my chest. Orm’s offer had led me to believe that I had some time left in Atlantis, even if it was no longer in peaceful obscurity. Maybe I would be able return for a short while with a new face, but I would never be able live here again. I considered how much I had learned, and how much of it was wasted on extremely unscientific endeavors. Was a thorough knowledge of ancient pre-fallen Atlantean architecture worth the answers of my past? “Y/N. Y/N, I have no intention of telling King Orm”, Vulko said catching my gaze. ”I served Queen Atlanna and uphold her ideals in her passing. You’re safe.” I was shocked, keeping this from King Orm was risky if he ever found out. I nodded. “Thank you.” Was there anything else I could say? Vulko smiled reassuringly, “If you ever have any questions, feel free to ask me. I am an advisor for a reason after all. I’ll take my leave. Today must have been stressful.” I was overwhelmed with gratitude. “Thank you again, Vulko, I, just- Thank you.” Vulko left and I was left by my lonesome.

I felt numb, snatches of thoughts flashed through my mind, demanding but abstract. I looked at the room, it was beautiful, cool metallics and glowing sponges gave the room an otherworldly feel. There was a bed and a strange assortment of hanging fabrics hanging from the high ceiling. I pondered their use as I spread across the bed. It sunk like jelly beneath me and it was beyond comforting.  I suppose that this would be my home for the next few months.  I would have to leave my library since it was doubtful I’d be able to return for the next few months. I didn’t know how I would be able to study some subjects, but if I could get my hand on a pad, I could continue working on my basic scientific knowledge and working on problems.

My mind drifted to my little apartment. I had rent money for a couple months, so I wasn’t too worried, but I had left a sample of your cradle in that tiny room, and it being vulnerable and away from me created an uncomfortable itch. Although, it was probably safer there than it was on hand. Perhaps the heaviest part of this new situation was that I didn’t know if you would be able to contact my parents. In about a month, it will have been a year since I'd visited them, and I felt horrible. Time was hard to keep track of in the ocean, but that was hardly an excuse. It seemed like I'd caused them nothing but worry since I'd appeared in their lives. Worry about the girl who washed on shore, the amnesiac, the super-powered freak, the aimless wanderer. Shame and sadness weighed heavier than the pressure of tons of water above. I forced your thoughts from them, there was simply nothing I could do about it for the time being, and it would be pointless to dwell on my failings.

  Instead, I started thing about the bungled situation I had gotten myself into. King Orm was as intimidating as his public persona was. A person of power and the wherewithal to wield it. Considering how your introduction had gone, his response had been almost kind, not counting the threat against your life, which caused a bubbling of indignation. So far, I had seen three emotions from him; anger, indifference, and exhaustion. The absurdity of everything caught up and I wanted to laugh, but I felt too empty. At least the deal with Orm meant I could wear your own face in Atlantis. Even if it would be more fraught with complications. My mind lingered on his face when he had grabbed your arm, his face was all sharp angles and elegant slopes and rage and power radiated off of him. I didn’t know what the next few months would entail, but I had a sneaking suspicion they wouldn’t be easy. Eventually, I were able to drift into an uneasy sleep.

 

_Orm awoke, and intrinsically knew that the events that unfolded yesterday evening had not been a dream. Instead, he had dreamed of that dreaded day, where his mother was ripped away by unmerciful currents into the depths and of his father’s pale cruel eyes that looked on in satisfied sanction. Orm sighed, perhaps the only upside to this whole debacle was what he no longer needed to return to that accursed place._

_Orm estimated he could put off the union avowal a week without before he attracted even more unwanted attention. If the previous day hadn’t ended in such a disaster, he may have been able to push the date for several weeks. However, it would be better to present a united front and allay what rumors had likely arisen. He needed to talk to Vulko and Y/N. He needed to know more about Y/N to see who he was working with so that he could see where she was unfit for the role and  If there was anything he needed to conceal for the time being or capitalize later on when they publicly cancelled the engagement. The Onalkin was meant to be a solution for his problems, not a multiplier._

_Orm briskly went through his morning routine and exited his room. He considered fetching Y/N himself but dismissed the idea since he didn’t actually know which room she was in and didn’t want to intrude. He would wait for Vulko to fetch her for breakfast. Orm stopped by his office to pick up a few files that he would need to give to Vulko and his team of emissaries. His eyes landed on the fairytale book that had gotten him in this mess. He picked it up, considering putting it back on the shelf- out of sight and out of mind. He hesitated, perhaps he would read it later and amuse himself comparing his life and the story against each other._

 

I felt like I hadn’t gotten any sleep even though I had just woken. Grogginess and anxiety warred within me. Exploring the room and getting ready for the day, I realized I didn’t have any clothes or any necessities. I’d have to make do or see if I could make a trip back to my apartment. I exited my room, intent on more exploration before the day really started but a woman with sallow skin and orange eyes called out to me from down the hallway. “Lady Y/N, your presence is wanted in the dining room.” I walked towards her, “Yes, thank you. Where’s the dining room?” “I’ll show you. If you’ll follow me.” She walked away at a brisk pace and I was forced to keep up. “Thank you again. If you don’t mind me asking, who are you?” “It’s no issue. I’m Dene, head of house here. If you need something, you can come and ask me. Vulko mentioned you may not be able to head outside for sometime and I’m more than happy to help.” “Yes, I’ve been told not to go outside by myself. Which is odd, I wouldn’t want to trouble anyone with accompanying me.” “That may be unavoidable, your safety has to be ensured. We can’t let our future queen be in any danger.” I hummed in agreement doubtful I could reveal that I wasn’t going to be future anything.

We entered the room and Orm and Vulko were already seated, tablets, data projectors, and food between them. Vulko said cordially, “Y/N, come take a seat and join us. We have some logistics we’d like to discuss with you.” I slid into a seat and eyed the seaweed wraps. “Of course. What is it that you wanna talk about?” I basically lived off of seaweed wraps since I’d arrived, unable to pull myself away for much else. Would it be rude to eat and talk at the same time? Orm pushed the container to me, “I want to know about your life up until now. What kingdom you belong to, your heritage, job, and anything else that might be important.” An uneasiness squeezed my throat, I did have a life here, but not much of one. I hoped it would bear scrutiny. I looked up at Orm and I noticed his hair was loose, looking soft as it was gently splayed in the water. I swallowed. “I don’t know my heritage. I never knew my blood parents. Therefore, I don’t know what kingdom I technically belong to. I live and work in district 18, so I pay taxes to Xebel. I work as a part-time librarian. I’ve no formal education outside of the basic curriculum. There’s not much else.” I prayed he wouldn’t ask anymore questions.

“Librarian? I would assume that’s how you knew about Alide’whien’ne, but I don’t recall district 18 having any databases for higher education.” I was missing something, and I quietly panicked. I took a bite of my wrap. I chewed and then froze. I’d read about Alide’whien’ne breaking into a noble’s private collection. I swallowed. “I know a guy.” Yeah, knew he had a lot of ancient Atlantean tablets which I then broke in to read. Orm’s face had been a perfect mask until this, his eyebrows rose. “Did you illegally acquire pre-fallen Atlantean literature?” Though not ideal, this line of enquiry was better than about my flimsy backstory. “I’m pretty sure if I give you an affirmative that makes you an accomplice.” Vulko looked bemused but Orm looked downright incredulous but seemed to shake it off. “And you say you’re an orphan? We can run the standard genetic tests to determine your heritage.” I glanced uneasily between Orm and Vulko. “I don’t particularly want to know,” a lie, I’d been chasing this knowledge for as long as I’d been conscious, “and I don’t think it matters anymore”. Something about Orm offering me what I'd wanted struck a chord in me, even if I knew that it wasn't that simple. Orm’s brow wrinkled, but Vulko  cut in, “ If Y/N doesn’t want it, I would advise against it. If no one knows, we can’t be accused of any partiality.” Orm nodded, eyes distant and calculating. I shoved the wrap down my throat in a rush. “Though she doesn’t belong to any noble house, perhaps the lack of knowledge of what kingdom will be beneficial as well.”

 A pause. “In about a weeks time we’ll have our union avowal celebration. Every noble from the seven kingdoms will be there and then some. I’ll be having a few tailors come in and you’ll be having lessons with both Vulko and Dene to get you prepared. After yesterday’s debacle we have to do damage control and you’ll need to be flawless.” I nodded, union avowals were a rite in noble society and I should have known there would be one. “I did say it was a bad joke, right? Maybe the others will simply assume I have a quirky personality.” “It was fairly obvious that was not the case. Your excuses will need to be worked on too” he stated. I would be cowed but his rude manner deflected any true remorse. Vulko intervened, “I’m fairly sure that’s covered in political etiquette lessons, or at least it was in yours.” Orm shrugged gracefully, not finding an excuse. There was something I needed. “I was hoping I would be able to head outside today. If I’m to be staying for a few month’s, I’d like to get a few items and my affairs in order.” “No.” I paused, waiting an explanation but there was none forthcoming.” “Why not?” “You’re a citizen who was just engaged to me yesterday. Despite your opinion, I’m a very attractive prospect that many, including nobles, were willing to die for. In comparison, killing is vastly easier.” I didn’t know how to respond. Agree that he was an attractive prospect? Be thankful he was worried over my life? Convince him I was a lot tougher than I looked? Vulko cleared his throat, “If you leave a list of items and instructions, I can send someone to run these errands for you.” He handed over a datapad. I nodded mutely and started writing up a list. Listing the address of my apartment and of the library, a short letter to my boss informing him I would be unable to work, and a list of items to pick up.

“Thank you, Vulko.” “You’re welcome Y/N. I think Dene should be in the next room over to get started on etttieque lessons. You’ll have a full week.” “Okay, I’ll just-“, and made a pointing motion, “Thanks again” I left and relaxed. Just one conversation and already I felt drained. I took a deep breath and went to find Dene.

 

_Orm glanced up as Y/N entered. He took in yesterday’s clothes, dull eyes, and that she seemed more muted today. Regardless, they had to press forward. Vulko invited her over and her eyes didn’t seem to leave the container of seaweed wraps but didn’t reach for them. He almost rolled his eyes and pushed them towards her. “I want to know about your life up until now. What kingdom you belong to, your heritage, job, and anything else that might be important.” She didn’t meet his eyes and her gaze strayed to the left. “I don’t know my heritage. I never knew my blood parents. Therefore, I don’t know what kingdom I technically belong to. I live and work in district 18, so I pay taxes to Xebel. I work as a part-time librarian. I’ve no formal education outside of the basic curriculum. There’s not much else.” That sounded like an unfortunate life, no family and not much else either. Something occurred to Orm, something he wanted to know regardless, but “Librarian? I would assume that’s how you knew about Alide’whien’ne, but I don’t recall district 18 having any databases for higher education.” She froze mid-chew and her eyes widened ever so slightly. If he suspected evasion before he was sure of it now. “I know a guy.” Well, that wasn’t even pretending to be anything but suspicious.  “Did you illegally acquire pre-fallen Atlantean literature?” He was incredulous and exasperated, not only was she a civilian with no credentials, she was a criminal. He would have to look at her record later to make sure there weren’t any charges filed against her. A thought occurred to him, if she was an orphan and didn’t know what she was by now, maybe she didn’t have the resources to find out, at least he could offer that. And it was unexpected of her to refuse. Someone who illegally acquired creation mythos didn’t seem like someone who would want to be in the dark about their heritage, but Vulko was right, it would clear them of accusations of favoritism._

_This would be enough to formulate a plan. Orm detailed the union avowal next week. It would have to go well since he needed to gain ground in alliances. Y/N mentioned heading outside which he was stalwartly against. He said no, but from the look on her face she would not let it lay as is. “Why not?” “You’re a citizen who was just engaged to me yesterday. Despite your opinion, I’m a very attractive prospect that many, including nobles, were willing to die for. In comparison, killing is vastly easier.” He said, more bitterness bleeding into his words than he was comfortable with. Vulko offered an acceptable solution, offering to have someone go in her stead. She accepted and started writing with a small look of concentration._

_An idea struck Orm, a terrible and moderately degrading thought, but one he would likely carry out all the same. He had expected to do another round of the Onalkin, but as fate would have it, his day was clear. Y/N seemed to be hiding something and what better way to learn about her than if he went to her home and place of work. If he wore a soldier’s suit, his identity would be sufficiently covered. Y/N left for etiquette lessons and Orm slid the datapad into his pocket. Vulko raised an eyebrow. “My King?” “I’ll take care of it.” Vulko nodded, but looked confused. “Is everyone on the list that should be invited?” Orm deliberated for a moment, know thy enemy. “Send an invitation to Arthur as well.” Vulko looked surprised, but slightly pleased. Orm noted this before picking up his datapads to go. He had a trip to district 18._


	4. Chapter 4

_Orm donned a soldier’s helmet. It was more constricting and claustrophobic than he thought it would be, but lower-borns tended to need more protection to avoid injury. He tinted the visor and headed out for district 18 swapping his stead for a vehicle instead. District 18 had been gifted to Xebel generations ago. When the original Atlantis had broken Orm’s kingdom alone remained named Atlantis with the capital of Atlantis also named Atlantis since the city was all there was at the beginning. Though, the city Atlantis was generally referred to as the capital. Although Atlanteans all came to the ocean together his predecessors had realized it would take more than the sea to tie them together. The gift of districts helped improve unity and trade between kingdoms. Gifted districts were mostly under the purview of their respective kingdom besides some general laws of Atlantis as well. As such, Orm hadn’t travelled to the gifted districts in some time. Orm took in the buildings which were bulkier and made of more metallic alloys than True Atlantis. The biolumesience was scattered by the buildings recreating the glittering effect of the ocean surface on the ocean floor. It made the city block beneath him look like a sparkling treasure chest._

_Orm exited his vehicle and made his way to the library. It was perhaps the smallest library he had ever seen and he doubted it’s data banks were very big, but there was a quaint charm about it. He entered and went to the front desk. “Hello, I’m here to pick up Y/N’s belongings and to turn in her letter of resignation.” Immediately, the woman slammed down an old looking data matrix and stood up. “So that was her on the news? She’s really engaged? You’re one of King Orm’s, right? God, Milt is not going to believe this!” She turned abruptly and left, “Milt, I was right! That was her! There’s a dude here for her and everything! I’m sorry, but pay up?” She poked her head back out. “What are you doing over there? Come over.” Orm felt faintly amused at the display of character and made his way over. There was a tall, lightly scaled and finned man who looked dumbstruck and was gesturing at the older woman. “That can’t be her, on her last few days off I found her half buried in some of our old matrixes and tablets. She doesn’t do anything else!” “Then how do you explain this!” the woman gestured towards Orm and grabbed the projector which had Y/N’s resignation. “But, well, she-she- I can’t believe this!” The woman looked triumphant and pointed to the wall, “Y/N’s drawer is the far right, go ahead and take whatever’s there. I’ll get this to our boss.” Orm gave a curt nod and made his way over to the drawer._

_It squeaked open and Orm looked in. A bag which had protein packets, a change of clothes, a few wrappers, and a key that looked to be made out of mekt metal, an extremely strong and durable metal.  Overall, there wasn’t much there, and it was a little depressing. Orm was stuffing odd and ends from the drawer into the bag when the man, Milt, made his way nervously over. He cleared his throat and asked hesitantly? “Did Y/N really win the Onalkin?” Orm looked the man over. “Yes, she solved the riddle almost immediately and is staying in the palace of our King.” Milt swallowed, “Is she okay then? There’s some rumors that she tried to flee after winning.” Orm didn’t know how to respond. “She’s in perfect health and is staying of her own will.” “Yeah, sure…” Milt trailed off, looking lost. Orm lifted the bag, intending to leave, but Milt stopped him with a hand to his shoulder while he pulled something out. It was a data transmitter. Milt seemed to be inputting something else into it, typing a message with a furrowed brow. “Could you give this to her? It’s the next batch of archives she asked for, and if I know her, she’ll be needing these otherwise she’ll be insufferable.” “Why does she need these for?” “Hmm, I don’t know. She always requested really basic or obscure drives. I’m a curator and organizer for knowledge and even I can’t fathom what she was working on.” Orm recalled how Y/N knew a guy and wondered if this was her provider. “So you provide new resources for the library then?”  “Yes, that’s my job.” “Deal with any Queliqj era tablets or translations perchance?” Milt spluttered. “Wha- no! I don’t even know how I would get my flippers on those. I’m sure only nobles have them a part of the exclusive collections and they rarely allow scholarly study of them. Why? What does this have to do with this?” “Just following up on rumors.” Milt nodded but looked more confused and Orm found himself irritated. “Shall I?” Orm said, holding out his hand. “Oh yeah, here and I wrote down my contact info there, could you tell her I’m here if she needs me?” Orm nodded curtly. “I’ll let her know. “ Orm left and made his way towards the apartment._

_The apartment was a street away. He opened it up with code provided by Y/N. Orm took it in, a few clothes were on the floor but a few more were drifting throughout the room. There was a small pad of nesting foam. There was a pile of learning matrixes between the nest and the lone storage compartment. Orm had thought Y/N hadn’t had much of a life, but even he wasn’t expecting this level of emptiness. He felt a little annoyed, he could have easily replaced anything that Y/N requested. However, he reminded himself, familiarity and creature comforts were important in this situation for her. He took a look at the list and started collecting some of the meager belongings. He had come to snoop some and he was deprived since there simply wasn’t enough to snoop through. However, right when he was about to give up, he stumbled across something. He opened the last drawer of the storage unit and discovered a chest made of mekt metal. Orm found the key from the bag. Orm opened the chest and looked inside. It was a shard of clear crystal and with iridescent metallic fibrils inside that looked extremely organic. He’d never seen anything like it and as he examined it, it seemed to be giving off a warped presence. The picture he had was incomplete and Orm was determined to understand. He picked up the chest and brought it with him._

Dene looked more and more exasperated as the lesson progressed. Granted, I had followed up every few sentences with a “why” but I figured if I had to perform I might as well know the reasoning behind it. Dene looked extremely relieved when Vulko sauntered in declaring it was time for my next lesson.

“You should be proud, I don’t think Dene has looked that stressed since King Orm ordered supplies for an impromptu expedition with a regiment of a hundred.” I smiled some. “I only asked questions.” “Only? Must have been some questions.” “I’m still not sure what I should and should not take offense at. I didn’t even know there were guidelines about that. Isn’t offense more a gut thing?” “Nobles are an easily riled bunch, if there wasn’t some cloak of civility they would devolve into fighting. Rule of thumb, if something against your character can be attributed for the greater good of Atlantis, it can be considered a compliment, no matter how back-handed. If it is considered selfish, you’ll need to justify yourself and your actions.” “ _Thank you._ That helps so much.”

Vulko settled in across from me. “How and why did you obtain pre-cursor Atlantean creation myths?” I decided to be honest, Vulko was already risking his neck for me. “I have a soft spot for creation myths. They’re the stories we tell ourselves about ourselves. How people create meaning for the past with only themselves and their environment fascinates me. And Ka-am’s collections had very little security, they were asking to be read and gently put back.” “Lord Ka-am? Well, at least they had someone reading them. I’m still not sure Ka-am is able to read.” I snorted, it was the general vibe I had gotten from the sour-faced man.

We sat in silence for a moment. “Hey Vulko, what am I getting myself into?” “For the union avowal? A long half a day of nobles and other prominent figures posturing. They will undoubtably insult and interrogate you until you feel fit to throttle one of them.” “That’s about what Dene said too. Is there anything in these rules that will allow me to throw hands?” “None that fall under the purview of this event, unless that is, that you’re attacked first. Then it will be considered self-defense.” I sighed. “And King Orm? Who am I getting myself involved with?” Vulko hesitated. “He has said he will release you and I’m inclined to believe it. He tends to uphold his promises. He is a strong king. Easily our strongest warrior, a genius, passionate, and a strategic mind that is a force to be reckoned with.” Vulko swallowed, “But—sometimes I see too much of his father, and not enough of his mother.” Vulko had lowered his head, looking at the floor and seemed to bear some great weight. I paused, surprised he would divulge that to me. There was little I could say in the face of that pressure, but I had to try. “Both of them are gone and King Orm is no longer a child. He’ll make his own path.” Vulko met my gaze with sadness in his own. “That’s exactly what I’m afraid of.”

_Orm had left the chest with the mysterious shard in his office. He was running through the lists of scientists that he would entrust to test it. He carried the meager bag of items to where Y/N should be taking her lessons. He wanted to drop off her items, see how the lessons were going and see if she possessed any good features at all that he would be able to display. Dene hurriedly left the room and nodded towards him._

_Before the door slid shut, Orm caught it and heard the conversing voices of Vulko and Y/N. Orm focused on what they were saying. “I’m still not sure what I should and should not take offense at. I didn’t even know there were guidelines about that. Isn’t offense more a gut thing?” So the lessons were progressing slowly. “Nobles are an easily riled bunch, if there wasn’t some cloak of civility they would devolve into fighting. Rule of thumb, if something against your character can be attributed for the greater good of Atlantis, it can be considered a compliment, no matter how back-handed. If it is considered selfish you’ll need to justify yourself and your actions.” Though over-simplified Vulko wasn’t wrong._

_Y/N thanked him and there was a short pause before Vulko asked, ““How and why did you obtain pre-cursor Atlantean creation myths?” Orm had been wondering the same thing. What was surprising is that Y/N actually told him. “I have a soft spot for creation myths. They’re the stories we tell ourselves about ourselves. How people create meaning for the past with only themselves and their environment fascinates me” Her voice was soft and reverent. It was an endearing answer. Orm firmly believed one needed to look to the past to begin to understand the present and Y//N had made it sound almost romantic._

_Then, “ And Ka-am’s collections had very little security, they were asking to be read and gently put back.” “Knowing a guy” had been a deflection then. She had broken into a residence. Although, was she technically not a thief since she hadn’t stolen anything? Orm felt frustration and exasperation grate on him and he felt another headache coming on. He would really need to check her records. “Lord Ka-am? Well, at least they had someone reading them. I’m still not sure Ka-am is able to read.” Orm heard a loud snort in response and he felt his lips begin to lift as well. “Hey Vulko, what am I getting myself into?” Y/N sounded weary and dejected as she asked. Orm shifted uneasily, not liking how exhausted she sounded. She wouldn’t hold up at this rate. Again, Vulko gave her a honest answer._

_And then, “ And King Orm? Who am I getting myself involved with?” Orm leaned forward, finding himself invested in the answer. “He has said he will release you and I’m inclined to believe it. He tends to uphold his promises. He is a strong king. Easily our strongest warrior, a genius, passionate, and a strategic mind that is a force to be reckoned with.” Orm felt some peace at that answer, and he was about to turn around until he heard, “ But—sometimes I see too much of his father, and not enough of his mother.” Dread plumed within Orm. Vulko had been loyal to his traitorous mother, but he had thought he had moved past her. Y/N responded, “Both of them are gone and King Orm is no longer a child. He’ll make his own path.” Orm didn’t know what to make of that. The sentiment almost expressed faith. “That’s exactly what I’m afraid of.” Vulko said chillingly and Orm once again felt icy betrayal pool in his stomach._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, congrats if you managed to get through my subpar writing so far! I'm not really a writer but I freaking loved Aquaman, this is not a canon complaint at all. I did want to explore Atlantis and this is some of my reimaginings. Also, I made the reader super powered because I don't know about you guys, but watching superhero movies I always want a piece of the action.


	5. Chapter 5

I wasn’t feeling any better about the union avowal. I would survive. Probably. But I had to do well to not anger Orm. I may be able to escape death by his hand, but I did want to continue living in Atlantis and I could hardly do that if I was a known dead woman or a fugitive.

I realized I had gotten lost. I was sure I was headed back towards my rooms for some readings Vulko had instructed I read by dinner tonight which was about 6 hours away. I looked around and nothing looked familiar. I tried retracing my steps back but I must have failed because I came across a large arena-like courtyard.

Seeing a flash of movement, my eyes landed on a figure. They wielded a trident against an invisible foe; bending, twisting, striking with more drive than seemed warranted in a practice session. Their fierceness intrigued me and caused me to begrudgingly admit that in a fair fight this warrior would be an issue. I’d discovered a few hazy, indistinct abilities about myself, but they had hovered around just out of reach. Shapeshifting was perhaps under more control since there was a constant rotation of environments which led to an awareness of that change right under the skin. In scraps, there was more of a reliance on brute force. In Atlantis, strength wasn’t hard to come by and their skills and elegance made them deadly. Sure, I could turn harder than steel given a few minutes and I could regenerate incredibly fast, but those no longer seemed like enough. I was uncomfortable with the thought that I could be in real danger.

The warrior sank his trident into the ground which sent a shock wave outward. Taking off his helmet, I realized the warrior was King Orm. Vulko had told me he was a great warrior, but it hadn’t impressed upon me how true that was until I had seen a sample for myself. He could personally destroy me in an altercation as well as condemning my life here. Orm looked up, his eyes drawn to my figure. I waved, a bit faint. Orm ripped the trident out of the rock and I could see his bicep flex, muscles jumping under the skin. He floated up and I kicked myself for being seen. “Your majesty.” I said with a slight bow. Nothing like putting those 4 hours of lessons to use. “What are you doing so far away from the main lodgings? Are you lost?” He had gotten it in one. “Yeah, I meant to return to my rooms, but you can see how well that went.” “Come, I’ll escort you.” “I would refuse but I’m afraid even with instructions I would still get lost.”

I smiled but his face remained blank. He started down a hallway and said without turning. “Our lodgings are near the heart of the palace. Areas for entertaining, politics, and other fundamental aspects of running a kingdom will encompass the outer regions. One wrong turn can lead into a verifiable maze.” I was surprised at the helpfulness. “Thank you. I’ll keep that in mind. That’s to make the high-born’s quarter’s more defensible, right?” “Yes, as I suspect you know, there’s a lengthy history of war and assassinations that have happened on our location.” A pause. “ I request that you try not to wander outwards again. It’s dangerous. Granted you may not care since you don’t seem to have much regard for your well-being.” He said stonily, not seeming to expect a response. The hallways were starting to look familiar again. We walked in silence and we neared the hallway where my room would be.

 

“I’ve had the items you requested fetched and your letter delivered. A man named Milt was also insistent on giving you a drive. He says that his contact information is on the drive and he is available if you so wish.” I blinked. I liked Milt and him offering this warmed my heart. It wasn’t often I made friends. I slowed down in front of my door and Orm continued, “It is perhaps pertinent to inform you that you’re not allowed to be involved in any relationships while we are still engaged. It is enough to say that the results would be unfavorable.” It took a moment for understanding to sink in. “What? Milt? No, he’s just my friend and a colleague who can understand my thirst for knowledge.” Orm looked unconvinced and I still had a hard time believing this was a topic. “Understood. Regardless of Milt, please hold off until afterwards.” I snorted and looked away. “That’s not going to be a problem. I don’t think I’m going to settle down.” “You are not the best prospect. A proclivity for running away, criminal activities, no family name, and y—” I cut him off. “Yes, yes, we get it. I’m not the best, but I solved your riddle, didn’t I?” A pause. “Yes. You did. Yet in the face of unfortunate circumstances, you have a certain type of reckless charm. You’re capable of rising above survival.” A sympathetic implication. “They told you about my apartment, didn’t they? My whole life wasn’t tucked away into that—” I’d almost said fish tank or shoebox. Both seemed out of place here. “Of course. Regardless, it is my hope that you’ll survive and thrive during your time here. Until next time, Y/N.” Orm stated with considering eyes. I was indignant and somewhat befuddled but I managed a quick bow before Orm swept out of sight. I slipped into my room with my head buzzing anew.

 

_All the preparations had been carried out. It was fortunate that Vulko had been teaching Y/N. He had started a full investigation into Vulko as well as recruiting some trusted scientists of the crown to run tests on the shard. He sliced through a non-existent enemy. Betrayal at Vulko still grated on him. The small, pleased surprised look when he had said to invite Arthur, all those times he would disappear from his mother’s side for days, how his absences never ceased, and that comment…. He had more than an inkling to what he would find. He spun using the momentum to cleave the water. Practiced motions gained power with each repetition. He would move forward. He stuck the ground and the reverberation felt like an echoed confirmation._

_He straightened, resolve and calmness settled once more within him. A figure in an archway caught his gaze. It was Y/N and after a moment she waved at him. He rose to greet her and he noticed her expression. It was a mix of dismay and awestruck in eyes that seemed to stare slightly past him. It caused feelings of self-assurance and trepidation to balance on a knife’s edge within him. “Your majesty.” Said with a slight bow. It was fitting instead of a hand over the heart since they were betrothed as well as she wasn’t his subject. “What are you doing so far away from the main lodgings? Are you lost?” He should have foreseen her getting lost at some point. “Yeah, I meant to return to my rooms, but you can see how well that went.” She said, abashment evident “Come, I’ll escort you.” She nodded and looked a bit nervous. He continued talking, filling the silence and allowing her some privacy, “Our lodgings are near the heart of the palace. Areas for entertaining, politics, and other fundamental aspects of running a kingdom will encompass the outer regions. One wrong turn can lead into a verifiable maze.” She said with interest in her voice, “ Thank you. I’ll keep that in mind. That’s to make the high-born’s quarter’s more defensible, right?” A small victory in small talk.  “Yes, as I suspect you know, there’s a lengthy history of war and assassinations that have happened on our location.” Fresh-spilled specters still hung in the water. Vigilance would not be amiss. “ I request that you try not to wander outwards again. It’s dangerous. Granted you may not care since you don’t seem to have much regard for your well-being.” Orm started turning over in his head how to protect someone who may not have their best interests in mind. Having a dead fiancée would be an attack on his power and honor. He would ponder the matter more in depth later._

_For now, he would inform her of what took a large block of his day, “I’ve had the items you requested fetched and your letter delivered. A man named Milt was also insistent on giving you a drive. He says that his contact information is on the drive and he is available if you so wish.” The ridiculously earnest expression of Milt was a thorn in his mind and as Y/N’s face lit up he struggled with an apparent apprehension. He stated in open terms that pursuing a relationship while publicly betrothed to himself would be disadvantageous. Though he had to say it, he felt an unpleasant bubbling in his stomach. “What? Milt? No, he’s just my friend and a colleague who can understand my thirst for knowledge.” They had stopped in front of what must have been her room. Her face was guileless and confused, but he pressed forth nonetheless , “Understood. Regardless of Milt, please hold off until afterwards.” She snorted, and with an incredulous expression, “That’s not going to be a problem. I don’t think I’m going to settle down.” After all this trouble, she had no intention to take anyone. It made a bizarre amount of sense, there was no station higher than a King and from he had learned of her so far, she didn’t cultivate her future like he had been trained to do for himself and Atlantis. Vexation flared. “You are not the best prospect. A proclivity for running away, criminal activities, no family name, and y—” She loudly interrupted “Yes, yes, we get it. I’m not the best, but I solved your riddle, didn’t I?” An unidentifiable emotion surged within him and he felt his lips curve “Yes. You did. I was saying you have a certain type of reckless charm. You’re capable of rising above survival.” He had tried for reassuring but from the offense on her face he must have come of as condescending. “They told you about my apartment, didn’t they? My whole life wasn’t tucked away into that—” Before this conversation could devolve or his first-hand knowledge could be unveiled, he quickly he wished her well and departed. She already showed she was on guard with him. But, maybe that was to be expected. The shard could be nothing. A piece of pretty trash or an old broken piece of jewelry. However, wariness seemed etched into his bones._

Vulko had definitely slipped in some high-born children’s tales in the datapads. I was somewhat embarrassed that I needed them. A lot of other material didn’t explain what would be obvious to an adult Atlantean but the children’s gave some clarification of the basics at the very least. I was starting to learn that there were many differences the life low-borns led and ones high-borns led. The rules had suddenly changed.

                I groaned a little when I got to a fairy tale centering around the Onalkin. Even if it was ultimately supposed to be helpful it still felt like a jab at me. I looked at the delicate artwork that accompanied the first part. The young lord of a small fractured piece of kingdom stood back facing the void looking up to the princess on high who devised a high-stakes riddle to either find someone of like-mind or at the very put off a marriage. The answer had been of a constellation and the artist had detailed it into the void so it looked as though it haloed the lord and the light illuminated the princess. I suddenly felt apprehensive about reading further. I chided myself for being silly. Whatever the story contained was not deterministic of my own fate. I forged ahead. Both the lord and the princess were surprised the lord had answered correctly. At first, the princess was stand-offish because she didn’t want a husband ever, however, she was curious about his faction. At their union avowal, she had presented him a technology her kingdom had that would allow his to gather resources from the land and water. This gift had meant that his kingdom would no longer struggle. In response, he had devoted his life to her. Protecting her from her enemies and joining her in forging ahead in technological and cultural revolutions. The story lauded unity as a nation and people, but I wondered if the couple had found happiness in each other. In the case of Atlanteans however, duty seemed to eclipse all. I leaned back, somehow reassured and unsatisfied at the same time.

                I sighed. It was close to mealtime so I straightened and rose to the door. I was pretty sure I could make it to the dining hall since it was a short distance away. Right outside however I spotted Vulko. “ Greetings Y/N. I’m afraid King Orm has been detained on some urgent business so it’ll be just us tonight. How have your readings come along?” A moment of displacement as a pang of disappointment ran though me. “I have about two more” Vulko’s eyebrows raised. “Only two more?” “Yes, and if you will, I was wondering if I could ask some more questions?” There was a sense of readiness to engage in Vulko and it sparked excitement in me.

 

_He had finally found them. The pirates who had Atlantean blood in them and would do any work for coin. If he had calculated right, he wouldn’t need such unsavory characters. However, Orm knew the best laid plans needed contingencies. He sent his own vanguard to the surface and he stood in front of the projector to begin negotiation._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, it'll be a little slow for a bit, I have to set things up


	6. Chapter 6

 The data drive had indeed been delivered as well as a truly sad amount of personal belongings. I should have looked at Milt’s message by now, but my mind had been displaced. Though I hadn’t slept much and had woken up earlier, I felt better than the previous day. The glow of the room was soft but the current outside the room swayed vegetation and carried debris away in its strong grip. Though the peace of the morning was fragile, I was beholden to it all the same.

Taking a steadying breath, I brought up the small interface and found Milt’s message. “Y/N! What! When I saw you on the news I couldn’t believe it! I thought to myself, “No, Y’N is a little out there sometimes, but is reasonably sensible person. When clams sing would she ever do that!” And imagine my surprise when its true! I don’t know why you would do that, but congratulations? I think, did you try to escape? I’m Xebel so you’re not my queen, but if you ever need help, even if its just more data procurement, I’m here. I hope you know what you’re doing. -Milt” I felt chastised and warm all at once. I tried to formulate a reply. I couldn’t reveal too much, but I wanted to reassure him that I was okay and that I would like some help. I was being taught a lot of etiquette, history, and other odds and ends, but what I really needed was a comprehensive understanding of laws. When Orm had brought up reparations I’d been caught off guard and lost. That wouldn’t happen again.

After shooting off what I hoped was an appropriate response, I dug into the information Milt had gotten for me. I had requested resources on Atlantean’s electromagnetic field, a remarkable physiological trait gained in the fall of Atlantis. It is what allowed them to seemingly fly through the water, for some to control water, and what made their tridents such effective weapons. Apparently an Atlantean’s electromagnetic field could be conducted through a trident which not only kept the trident sharp enough to cut through an Atlantean by keeping the thinnest layer of metal molecules suspended along the sharp edges, but also by increasing repulsion on concussive strikes. Both physical strength and electromagnetic strength needed to be high in such a discipline. My admiration for Orm’s prowess increased a little.

It must have been longer than I thought it was because there was knock at the door. My peaceful morning was over. Dene entered with a friendly smile. “Time for breakfast, and then we have a full day ahead of us. You need to get fitted and then we’ll go into the ceremony in a little bit more detail.” I nodded and moved to the door. “Thank you, I can’t believe it’s only six days away.” “If you managed to read all the things Vulko assigned, then you’ve got a good start.” I really wanted to be comforted by that. “Thank you, I hope you’re right.” There was a moment of silence until Dene said, “After breakfast, come by the purple parlor, its just past the one we were in yesterday. We’ll be meeting with a tailor. Viarn. They can be a bit much, but they don’t mean any harm, they come off a little sharp.” “Good to know, thanks for the warning” I nodded and ducked into the dining room.

Vulko greeted me genially but Orm didn’t even deign to glance up, reading something on a datapad with a furrowed brow. I politely said my own greetings and instead of going for the seaweed wraps, started sucking down what looked like goose barnacles. There was an odd tension in the air and it was more subdued today I noted. Maybe the silence just needed to be broken.

“Am I supposed to give a present to you at the union avowal? The child’s story I read last night mentioned the princess giving her challenger a gift, but not in regards to the challenger.” Orm blinked slowly before pulling his gaze away from the pad. “The party of higher social status will be expected to give a symbolic gift. As the one marrying in, they are already giving themselves to the prosperity of the kingdom. Did you not already know this?” Vulko again intervened, “ To be fair, this is an antiquated high-born tradition not common among low-borns” I’d mis-stepped. “Good, I highly doubt I could give something to greatly improve Atlantis’s welfare by next week,” No one responded so I continued “Yeah, I don’t normally keep up with high-born affairs.” It’s not like surface politics where voting was a thing I thought wryly to myself“ I happened to see your announcement waiting in line for a seaweed wrap.” “And to think all there was between you and me was a long line. Fate certainly does like her idiosyncrasies” Orm said with a piercing look. He spoke again. “ How much do you know of royalty and government?” I pondered. “I know first caste names and the general gossip, and maybe like half a dozen names of the second caste.” Orm looked somewhat aghast. “Vulko.” “Already adding it sire.” “Doesn’t it matter to you who is in power?” Orm had now put his pad down and was facing me. Under his scrutiny I squirmed some. “Does it matter? Ultimately high-borns have all the power and they’re completely selective about the concerns of the people. Whatever exploit that revolves around them seems to detract what’s happening politically within the hierarchy.” That aspect Atlantis seemed to share with the surface world. “I know people can rise in rank through the military and that most positions with a lot of power are given to high-borns who have displayed competency, but its not the same. It’s a closed system filled with nepotism and social games that fundamentally shouldn’t bleed into politics.” I noticed Vulko’s seemed on edge and looked at Orm’s tight expression. Ah, I’d let my mouth run again. “When Atlantis fell, there was absolute mayhem. More were killed in the ensuing chaos that the actual division and fall of Atlantis. Those blessed with superior physiology managed bring order and put a stop to the killing. We went from barely surviving to thriving in a matter of years. The strongest protect and uphold Atlantean society.” I internally sighed. “I’m not arguing that, I just think there should be more input from the governed on how they are governed.” Orm raised his eyebrows and said in a deceptively airy voice, “At the union avowal and afterwards, you’ll  be privy to the highest echelons as well as the greatest minds Atlantis has to offer. If you’re so dissatisfied, you might be able to turn a few ears in a couple of months and work from the top down.” I could feel the condescension hitting me in the face and although I wanted to ask what he had meant by “afterwards”, I held my tongue. Though incensed, how could I respond? I’d only spent a couple of years down here, having any sort of connection with power felt weird and wrong. Orm rose in a dignified manner, “I am attending matters of state. Vulko, as always, let me know if anything of import arises. Y/N.” He departed and he once again left me off-kilter.

_Y/N entered but Orm refused to react to her. He was looking over old treatises between kingdoms, seeing what was outdated and what could be used as a template when she spoke to him. “Am I supposed to give a present to you at the union avowal? The child’s story I read last night mentioned the princess giving her challenger a gift, but not in regards to the challenger.” It took him a moment to parse that. She had read the fairytale? Vulko must have given it to her and Orm felt somewhat exposed. But why had she asked when it should be obvious? He responded with an appropriate summation and asked just that. Vulko cut in, “ To be fair, this is an antiquated high-born tradition not common among low-borns” Orm’s irritation flared at Vulko answering for Y/N. He kept his gaze steady on her, “Good, I highly doubt I could give something to greatly improve Atlantis’s welfare by next week,” A weak jest in reference to the fairytale. “Yeah, I don’t normally keep up with high-born affairs. I happened to see your announcement waiting in line for a seaweed wrap.” Orm kept himself from sighing. He slyly replied “And to think all there was between you and me was a long line. Fate certainly does like her idiosyncrasies” A realization crept over him and he did not care for the implications “ How much do you know of royalty and government?” She paused, tongue sliding along her bottom lip before she said “I know first caste names and the general gossip, and maybe like half a dozen names of the second caste.” That wouldn’t do at all. “Vulko.” “Already adding it sire.” Vulko sounded stressed. “ Doesn’t it matter to you who is in power?” Of course. Of course she would be the most unprepared and unpredictable conundrum she could be.  “Does it matter? Ultimately high-borns have all the power and they’re completely selective about the concerns of the people. Whatever exploit that revolves around them seems to detract what’s happening within the hierarchy.” Her expression kept flickering and her eyes flitting about, refusing to directly look at him. Orm waited with a steady gaze knowing there would be more to follow and he was proved right.  “I know people can rise in rank through the military and that most positions with a lot of power are given to high-borns who have displayed competency, but its not the same. It’s a closed system filled with nepotism and social games that fundamentally shouldn’t bleed into politics.” Y/N was a singularly infuriating individual. She either truly believed this, understood just enough to misconstrue the fundamentals, was maliciously misunderstanding, or like she had previously demonstrated, just seemingly slinging words. Indignancy roiled throughout him and he fought to keep his voice even as he concisely laid out the basics. He needed to see from which strand of thought her words came from. “When Atlantis fell, there was absolute mayhem. More were killed in the ensuing chaos that the actual division and fall of Atlantis. Those blessed with superior physiology managed bring order and put a stop to the killing. We went from barely surviving to thriving in a matter of years. The strongest protect and uphold Atlantean society.” Y/N was a singularly infuriating individual. However, she might prove useful in this as well. Orm modulated his voice, “At the union avowal and afterwards, you’ll  be privy to the highest echelons as well as the greatest minds Atlantis has to offer. If you’re so dissatisfied, you might be able to turn a few ears in a couple of months and work from the top down.” Since she would be nearly always at his side from after the union avowal until they went their separate ways in a few months. Undoubtedly there would be more pressing concerns than his engagement soon enough, but until then. “I am attending matters of state. Vulko, as always, let me know if anything of import arises. Y/N.” He took one last look at Y/N’s conflicted face before turning and leaving the room. He had his reconnoiterers and scientists to meet with._

 

                “Maybe try to save your questions for Dene and I. Our King is a little prickly at the best of times.” The rest of the meal was spent in silence, though I couldn’t eat much more, my stomach was churning. Afterwards, I headed to the purple room as Dene had requested. It almost seemed nice, a distraction from my fumble. I pushed into the room and my ears were assaulted.

“Finally! I’ve only gotten a quick look at you before. Why would anyone wear a hood?! Look down, now look up.” I was somewhat taken aback but I acquiesced. “Good coloring and bone structure. You’re face has a somewhat unfortunate resting position, could you try to not look like you’re frowning.” I hadn’t thought like I was frowning and only half-smiled in bemusement. “Close enough. Undress your top layers so I can get measurements” “Sure, you’re Viarn, right?” “You have to ask that? Have you been living in the ruins?”

“Viarn.” Dene appeared seemingly out of nowhere and I was immensely relieved. Viarn rolled her eyes before pulling out a projector hologram and started to mess around with the settings. “Don’t worry, Viarn is the best though they somewhat lack manners. They’ll get a copy of your body and come up with some base designs. While they do that, I figure we can go over some more details.” The projector flickered to life and I nodded. “Have you thought about your vows at all?” I baulked and whipped around to her. “My what?!” Viarn made a noise of protest. “Stay still, I have to start over now. My time is worth a lot more than this.” I complied reluctantly. Dene’s face had been somewhat full of worry. “Your betrothal vows?” “Yes, I heard you, but aren’t those for the actual marriage ceremony?” I felt burgeoning panic. “Yes, well, the union avowal vows are meant to win over both your fiancée and his supporters. It’s the start of a short trial period where you’ll be expected to excel and win approval so that you can marry the King.” My head started to swim. Vows. Thinking of announcing heartfelt declarations to Orm and everyone important under the sea made my heart skip a beat. I hated public speaking. I hated attention in general, I always tried to keep a low profile in general with the exception being the Onalkin. Look how that turned out. “Okay, turn around, other side” I did so placidly. Overwhelmed, I started to formulate a plan. Maybe if I pulled a few themes from the old mythos of pre-Atlantis pertaining to Alide’whien’ne, the child’s story, and some other sentiments that would appeal to Atlanteans I would be fine? I tried to take a deep breath, but it felt trapped in my chest. It was okay if I didn’t win support to marry Orm. I didn’t want to marry him. But, at this point, if I sullied my own reputation, I would sully his as well. “Y/N? Y/N? Calm down, we can get to those and practice.” I nodded. I somehow missed actually learning about the actual ceremony while trying to prepare for it.

_“Why have you been unable to determine what it is.” Orm had just met with his reconnoiterers. They had been able to verify that most the times Vulko disappeared that it was towards the lighthouse his mother had taken refuge in. He had known, but he hadn’t liked it being confirmed. With resolve, he had placed a pair of reconnoiterers to track him. He would need to know when Vulko moved against him. After that, he had met with his top team of scientists, the leader, now babbling almost frantically in front of him._

_“Well, you see, it’s not just compositional, well, it is that as well. Have you seen of some these isotopes? They should be degrading, but they’re not and we don’t know why. We can’t decide if its organic, technological, or some combination. The crystalline structure seems to reform minutely constantly but the veins remain inert but we’re still testing whether or not if they act as transportation, communication, or as some sort of grounding. We can’t get them to react. I’ve never seen anything like it.” They scrubbed their lightly shelled hand across their face, seemingly at the end of their rope. “We’ve been awake through the night and we don’t know its origin or purpose. Sire, where did you acquire this?” They looked pleadingly at him. “I cannot divulge that information. Keep testing it and let me know at once when you make headway.” They nodded tiredly like that was what they had expected. Orm felt a wave of trepidation. How had a no-name orphan gotten a hold of something so enigmatic that his scientists were completely unable to ascertain what it was?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I may edit some more later because how does one speech? No idea, but the next few chapters will just be the ensuing fight and the union avowal and then we'll get into about where the movie began

  I stared at the blank file. I had nothing. It had been a few hours since I was released from fitting and given more readings from Vulko, some of these more pertinent to the union avowal and royal families and dynamics. However, I was worried about my vows. I scrunched up my face. I tried to think more along the themes of the stories I had read as well as what little I knew of weddings, both on the surface and in Atlantis. Too bad I hadn’t been to a wedding yet. Perhaps the one of the strongest themes was devotion. I tried to imagine looking Orm in the eye and saying I was devoted to him while we both knew I was biding my time to get the hell out of dodge. I was about to type  _Devotion?_ when I heard three resounding knocks. Startled, I reached to stuff the device out of site when I looked at the blank interface again. I internally rolled my eyes at myself.

“Come in” I said yelled, wondering who it was. To my disconcertment, it was Orm with two vanguards behind him. I tensed up. His face had his usual hard set but the soft glow of the room made his face seem softer. This image seemed disjointed. Before I could collect myself, he spoke, “There’s been escalation in the backlash from the Onalkin. I’m placing two guards on you at all times. It may be an inconviene-“ “Thank you.” Orm looked vaguely taken aback with his slightly raised eyebrows so I continued, “It might be a little inconvenient, but I’m glad you’re taking my safety seriously. And hey, maybe I could bounce some ideas off of them.” Orm blinked before responding. “Please don’t distract them unduly from their service and  instead consult with Vulko with any ideas of yours” “Got it. So what were the threats?” “The news got a hold of your identity and the people disapprove of your status and qualifications.” Under the microscope of Orm and Atlantis at large. I swallowed. “That was to be expected, right? Not to mention my blunder that was probably recorded. Atlantis wouldn’t be endeared by me.” “Be that as it may, it won’t be a problem for too much longer.” Right, just had to keep up the ruse for a few more months. I nodded sharply. I expected Orm to leave, but if anything, he moved closer, looking at the scattered matrixes, drives, and datapads strewn around me. My level of awareness of not only how messy I was but also of the blank interface skyrocketed. “May I take a look?” He gestured towards my mess. “Yeah, sure thing. Mostly I’m just working my way through what Vulko gave me.” Orm nodded and with a flick of his wrist and a hand signal I wasn’t familiar with, the guards moved out into the hallway. Orm settled next to me and I became increasingly aware of the proximity, even though it was at arm’s length. I don’t think we had truly ever been alone together. “What were you writing?” I bit my tongue, I didn’t want to say I’d been working on the vows, it would be so much more awkward. “I was going to start taking notes of the things I don’t want to forget.” I pulled up one of the documents Vulko had sent me, trying to effectively block Orm. In my peripheral, I saw him pick up a matrix closest to him. I tried not to watch him, but I could still see his fluid movements as he navigated the layout of the matrix surprisingly fast, and how his eyebrows seemed to climb more and more on his high forehead. He put it down and brushed past me to pick up another one. My heartrate spiked, I remembered how dangerous he was. This continued on for what felt like a small eternity. I was trying not to watch Orm scroll through my data collection. The document still didn’t have any words on it. “You’re farther along than I expected, I’ll make some make some recommendations to Vulko on how to supplement your knowledge.” His eyes landed on the drive Milt had given me. “This is incredibly advanced information for someone without formal higher education.” He paused and silenced lulled between us. “I guess, I’m not saying I always understand it, but if you consume all the information out there on a subject, you build a framework and things start clicking into place.” He hummed in assent, eyes a little distant. “There’ll be plenty of time for such subject matter after the avowal, please focus on that which has a timetable.” He took a small breath before he continued, “Thank you for your time, Y/N. It has been enlightening.” I nodded instead of replying, my tongue feeling clumsy and unsure in my mouth. Off-kilter, I turned my attention back to the interface, still undecided on what to put down.

               

                 _Orm concluded the best course of action would be to put agents on Y/N much like he had his erstwhile “trusted” advisor. Except, in this, he would be able to openly have them guard her and hopefully gather information on her. He was still somewhat stunned at the lack of information on her, though he couldn’t access some of it because she was technically a part Xebel. If he requested information, it would make its way back to Mera and Marius. Orm’s mouth turned down at the thought. At the very least, she didn’t have a criminal record much to his surprise._

_Orm stood outside the door he had walked her to the night previous and knocked. He waited for the muffled, “Come in” before he pushed his way through. His eyes landed on Y/N, her posture unnatural and her face one of muted surprise. There were drives, datapads, and matrixes in a semicircle around her and a blank interface that glowed dully behind her, backlighting her. He began his spiel, and before he got even halfway through, she interrupted him with a thank you. He felt off-balance. “It might be a little inconvenient, but I’m glad you’re taking my safety seriously. And hey, maybe I could bounce some ideas off of them.” She looked earnest and a little touched even. This isn’t what he was expecting at all. “Please don’t distract them unduly from their duties and instead consult with Vulko with any ideas of yours” He still believed Vulko would be able to run damage control on Y/N and the guards would report any major deviations or developments. She accepted this with a nod “Got it. So what were the threats?” He gave his prepared reason “The news got a hold of your identity and people disapprove of your status and qualifications.” Though there was little to go off of, even for the news. They had interviewed the woman he had met, an overabundance of pride outpouring from the woman. There was sure to be backlash from nobles, but he doubted there were would be any direct assaults until after the avowal. There they would gauge for themselves the situation and scheme.  “That was to be expected, right? Not to mention my blunder that was probably recorded. Atlantis wouldn’t be endeared by me.” There was certainly speculation, but Orm believed she would be able to recover herself in the upcoming event. “Be that as it may, it won’t be a problem for too much longer.” She gave a jerky nod and her face was tensed in concern. He approached, eyes lingering on the excess of information at her fingertips. “May I take a look?” He asked as politely as he could. He was curious what Vulko had instructed her on, what Milt had sent her, and what motives underneath flowed the surface. It was as good as opportunity as any “Yeah, sure thing. Mostly I’m just working my way through what Vulko gave me.” He told the guards to wait in the hallway and picked up the device he was closest to. He asked what she was writing, gesturing to the blank interface, Y/N mentioned that she was going to start some notes. Then, Y/N had picked up a datapad, effectively ignoring him. Instead of feeling slighted, he started exploring the learning matrix, seeing she was learning some equations for molecular physics. He picked up another one, and it was an abridged history of Atlantis. Another detailed noble family dynamics and those who were currently holding power. And another delved into the intricacies of biological electromagnetic fields. Orm was puzzled at the array and depth of information and said as much. Y/N’s jaw worked and she said, “I guess, I’m not saying I always understand it, but if you consume all the information out there on a subject, you build a framework and things start clicking into place.” That sounded right given the context she presented, but there were more and more aspects that were off “There’ll be plenty of time for such subject matter after the avowal, please focus on that which has a timetable.” He imparted before moving away and giving a rote departing farewell. The mystery of Y/N continued to compound upon itself and he needed to know what enigma he now seemed to orbit. Orm shook himself, he need to solve this so he could focus on the upcoming war._

                It had now been several days since I last saw Orm and I no longer felt grateful for the guards. They dogged my every step, they somehow managed to be too still even while suspended in the water. Their eyes followed my every move. It made concentrating on research and lessons much more difficult. I had even spoke to them on several occasions, but they didn’t respond, their eyes only watching. Vulko continued to give important and official reasons for his absence, and I tried to accept them and stop asking after him. Why did I want to see him? Reassurance? I almost scoffed out loud but reigned in any outward reaction knowing there would be two sets of eyes on me. The union avowal loomed. At the very least, I assumed I would see him there. My lips crept up a little as I restarted reading the section I had zoned out on. Orm must have indeed increased my readings; I barely had time to read anything else, but I had made a good amount of headway into the laws and had managed to read some more about the bioelectromagnetic fields. I had an idea that might be used to protect myself, but with eyes watching I couldn’t practice it.

 I sighed, feeling heavy about the union avowal.  I felt like I would never be prepared for it, but time would always be unrelenting. Soon, ready or not, I would have no choice.

 

 

                It was time. I put on my outfit. I had talked Viarn into less a less ostentatious dress. Dark fabric that looked like iridescent oil slick flowed from bronze metal bound around my body. I distractedly fidgeted, and flashes of rainbow caught my eye. It must have been from my dress and I idly wondered how such a dark fabric reflected so much light. I repeated my vows in my mind. I had asked if I could maybe read from a pad, but that had immediately been shot down.

Vulko entered the waiting room and stated, “It’s time”, while holding out an arm. I took it and it grounded me some. We moved into one of the oddest rooms I’d seen in Atlantis yet. I paused at the entrance to the room, somewhat blinded by all the white light. I looked immediately to Orm, who was near the center of the room on a raised level to a truly dizzying height. There was the main floor, the stately pedestal Orm was on, and an array of  plateaus crescendo-ing in height. They seemed to be arranged in irregular pockets with groups of people with similar color coordination situated on them. They were a lot calmer than the crowds at the Onalkin, but their presence was just as heavy.

 I pulled my gaze away from the crowd and focused on Orm. His face was a perfect smooth mask and I tried to emulate him. However, it felt like a small eternity since I had last saw him. I tried to discreetly look at him as I ascended the stairs. He wore a silver suit of armor accented in jewel-toned purple. He looked so incredibly regal it felt surreal. Normally at this juncture, the immediate overseer would say an introduce the union, but as Orm had no equal in Atlantis and I had no head of family, it was up to Orm to supplement that. In the back of my mind, I wondered what Orm’s first avowal to Mera had looked like when both of his parents were alive. Orm held out his hand, and I raised mine to grasp his, trying my damnedest not to outwardly shake. I felt a squeeze and my eyes instantly shot to his, but his face revealed nothing. “Atlanteans! We honor and acknowledge the Fallen, without whose spilled blood we would be here, transmuted and reborn. Continuing the cycle, we congregate to declare the intention of union between I, King Orm, and Y/N L/N. Since conception, Atlantis demands both exceptional leaders and unparalleled sacrifices from them. To be unprepared is to invite weakness and destruction. I have devoted my life to Atlantis and expect no less in my chosen. I present to you, my betrothed, who risked her life competing in the Onalkin and emerged victorious! She has demonstrated knowledge and understanding of Atlantis of ages past and intimately knows Atlantis as it is known by the masses. We seek to tie ourselves together for the betterment and future of Atlantis. To her, I bequeath a crown, befitting her stature and her title to come!” At this, he moved to place a crown of blackened silver and lilac stones upon my head. Once it settled on my head, his hand moved away, brushing my temple. “Support our bonding so that Atlantis may prosper under our reign.”

I was stunned. Though short since I belonged to no kingdom and this was not an alliance, it was rousing and powerful. I swallowed, it was my turn and I could not project my voice as well as Orm could. “King Orm, I do not give myself to you. I know you would direct me in the service of Atlantis. I will not burden you with yet another responsibility and I need no oversight to devote myself to Atlantis. Atlantis, I have no claim to any title and I can only offer myself and I will endeavor with all that am to become the role that is presented to me. I hope to build a fruitful partnership to protect, nurture, and cherish Atlantis. Under our watchful gazes, Atlantis will flourish.” Orm’s mask remained still, and I hoped my face didn’t reveal my vulnerability. “Bear witness to our resolve and the building of a union. May the Gods make their will known.” He raised our hand into the water and though this crowd was silent, they too raised their arms. Being under the attention of the crowd and spotlight was dizzying. I hoped Orm could not feel my heartbeat as it thudded almost painfully against my chest. Orm eventually lowered our arms but did not let go.

From the crowd emerged a lone figure. She had no arm raised and wore a stony expression. She addressed us, “The champion has demonstrated wit and knowledge, but she lacks the noble blood and the strength to rule. She will not weaken the bloodline of Atlantis. I challenge Y/N Y/L to a combat testimonial. May the Gods make their will known.” The last sentence was spat out mockingly. Before Orm could speak I replied “I accept and I refuse both libation and collateral in my name.”  Orm was crushing my hand at this point and I could feel his hard gaze upon me. Finally, the silent crowd erupted into a deafening wave of sound.


	8. Chapter 8

_Orm took his place on the dais and looked into the crowd, people were segmented into their family and rank though there were a few people floating between the plateaus, socializing. Appearing in public and giving speeches was rote, but Orm still found himself having to consciously steel himself. The lights were dark, giving him a moment to compose himself. The last time he had done this, he hadn’t had to say anything, just stand attentive as Orvax and Marius waxed about uniting two kingdoms. He carefully didn’t look to where Mera and Arthur would be situated._

_The lights turned on and the entire room stilled. Orm looked to the archway Y/N would be entering and he felt the world fall away. He had known she was attractive, but that fact seemed to hit him all over again. Dressed like a noble, she had an intimidating presence. Her eyes locked with his and he took a deep breath. As she swam up, he noticed the blinding flashes of light thrown from her dress. Orm wondered if Viarn had wanted to annoy the crowd with the glare, they were surprisingly vindictive. Y/N made her way up and he noticed the tension she held in her body. He couldn’t say anything, but he squeezed her hand upon taking it. Her eyes shot to his, and he felt a small shock run through his body. He recited his small speech, projecting his voice out onto the crowd all the while still focused on her warm hand in his. After he was done, he turned to her, ready for the speech she had prepared._

_“King Orm, I do not give myself to you.” Orm’s stomach dropped. Why had he expected anything but a disaster. While his mind immediately jumped to possible contingencies, she continued. “I know you would direct me in the service of Atlantis. I will not burden you with yet another responsibility and I need no oversight to devote myself to Atlantis.” Orm felt some tension alleviate. Though bold, establishing a partnership during the avowal was her right. She would now have to demonstrate proper governing skills as well. And the way she phrased it was thoughtful. “Atlantis, I have no claim to any title and I can only offer myself and I will endeavor with all that am to become the role that is presented to me. I hope to build a fruitful partnership to protect, nurture, and cherish Atlantis. Under our watchful gazes, Atlantis will flourish.” Under our watchful gazes, it almost made Orm smile. In the legends, Earth was created from the shared gaze of the sun and moon and flourished from their constant attention. Orm raised their arms and projected, “ Bear witness to our resolve and the building of a union. May the Gods make their will known.”_

_Orm lowered their arms, thankful the ceremony had gone well. He was about to leave the dais when Governess Hytru-ia determinedly ascended to center stage. “The champion has demonstrated wit and knowledge, but she lacks the noble blood and the strength to rule. She will not weaken the bloodline of Atlantis. I challenge Y/N Y/L to a combat testimonial. May the Gods make their will known.” Orm’s jaw clenched. The audacity to make such a challenge right after the event. Orm opened his mouth to pardon Y/N from combat when she spoke up. “ I accept and I refuse both libation and collateral in my name.”  An emotion very much like panic flooded Orm. He noticed his hand was crushing Y/N’s and worked to unclench his hand. It was one level of stupid to accept the challenge from one of Atlantis’s greatest nobles, but it was the pinnacle to refuse libation and collateral. There would be no safeguards in place to protect Y/N from Hytru-ia simply ending her life._

_Hytru-ia spoke, a slightly incredulous reply, “I’ll honor your stakes, I’ll also withhold libation and collateral.” Hytru-ia moved away, leaving to prepare for the fight. Orm moved to follow. She was the only one who could end this debacle. A Deserter trailed behind her, Orm hadn’t remembered any of her aids that were Deserters. They entered one of the side rooms and Hytru-ia finally turned to face him. The Derserter, with their large eyes and colorful markings simply blinked in their disquieting way. “Concede. Now. You’ve no right judge her before she’s been given a chance to prove herself.” Hytru-ia’s face looked pinched. “She lacks royal blood and the strength that comes with it. She cannot prove what she doesn’t have. She’s accepted as is. I don’t have anything against her character, but this farce can’t go on any longer.” Orm noticed that she came dressed in armor, and that the deserter carried her trident. “You forget yourself, the Gods see fit to bestow strength on those without royal blood. I would not have her prostrate herself to prove her worthiness with a death match. Concede. I entreat you.” Orm swallowed his pride and looked at her. She looked strangely contrite, but Orm knew it was a lost battle. The deserter spoke with a strange wobbly voice, “Excuse us, King Orm. But we must prepare for the trial. If you would leave.” They spoke with venom in their voice. What else they had to get ready for was beyond him. She had to take her trident and she would be ready. Regardless, Orm turned to leave. At the archway, Orm turned and caught the deserter cradling Hytru-ia’s face._

_Orm moved to find Y/N contemplating if Hytru-ia truly wanted Orm like he had assumed. She was his greatest governor. She held the border in the outermost district. Many Atlanteans had to retreat the areas with greater exposure to toxins from the surface world. It had uprooted many Atlanteans, particularly deserters who had returned to the oceans as refugees. They had faced incredible amounts of racism and thus had moved to the outer reaches. Hytru-ia had taken them in and held the land with ingenuity and ruthlessness. If Orm was to have picked another partner, she would be at the top of the list, though many would have looked down on her because she ruled a rural district. Orm couldn’t afford to lose her so he couldn’t strike her down. Likewise, he couldn’t lose his fiancée._

_He leaned against the archway to observe Y/N. Vulko had managed to scrounge up some surprisingly nice armor for her, a slightly archaic looking bronze set that she managed to look dignified. She was fiddling with her helmet, staring at it hard._

_“Where’s your trident?” He asked when he realized she carried none and saw none in the room. She started and whipped around to him. She gave him a guilty half-smile. “I don’t have one. I’m not royalty, so it feels kinda, you know.” Orm didn’t see any weapon on her. “Your weapon then.” “Err, well, y-“ “Y/N! Do you not understand the gravity of the situation! You’ve given up libation and collateral and so has the Govenor! There’s nothing, not even propriety, to stop her from killing you! Why, why did you accept, if you had given me a chance, I could have refused on your behalf.” Y/N’s studied him, looking entirely too calm. “But this sort of thing was bound to happen eventually right? And if it happens now, it’ll be out in the open. Anyway, if I hadn’t given up my rights, people would assume that my opponent would go easy on me.” Orm stood, struck by her blindness. “Y/N. I don’t see how this can end in anything but your death.” Y/N gave a humorless chuckle. “Give me a bit more credit than that. But I suppose I haven’t given you any reason to trust me, so….” Y/N seemed to find her resolve, “Just watch. It’ll be fine.” Her eyes moved past him into the room that was undulating to accompany an arena now instead of a avowal ceremony. “You should go.” There was nothing else Orm could say. He stormed out, heart heavy, to watch his plans crumble to pieces._

 

I hoped this would work. I watched my dim reflection in the helmet, adjusting it every which way to distort my face. While reading up on the bioelectromagnetic fields, I had a thought. My body must have adapted in a likewise manner to theirs to allow for my mobility, so what if I could take it a step further? If I could adjust my own current in my body, then I might be able to cancel out my opponent’s. Though, if I wasn’t careful, I would cancel out both of our fields and we would be just floating in the water. It was one of the only things I could do, with eyes watching me at night, to lie there and try to hone this tentative power. It felt like I had it, but it’s not like I’d been able to test it yet.

“Where’s your trident?” I jumped and turned to face Orm. I hadn’t expected him to see me. I saw him trailing after Governor Hytru-ia and I had felt a pang in my chest, though I didn’t know why. Now Orm leaned against the archway, his posture stiff and a somewhat pained look on his face. I tried to smile reassuringly, but probably failed, “ I don’t have one. I’m not royalty, so it feels kinda, you know.” It was partly that, but I wouldn’t know how any weapon that used the field to operate would react to different and multiple currents. “Your weapon then.” Orm seemed to loom though he didn’t move from his spot. She stammered and Orm erupted. ““Y/N! Do you not understand the gravity of the situation! You’ve given up libation and collateral and so has the Governor! There’s nothing, not even propriety, to stop her from killing you! Why, why did you accept, if you had given me a chance, I could have refused on your behalf.” Orm’s voice had started off as a shout, but ended in a deadly soft voice. One that sent a warning of danger through me, but for some reason, his anger seemed to settle me. He was right, he could have dismissed the challenge. But, for some reason, I was set on this path. It was too late to deter me. “But this sort of thing was bound to happen eventually right? And if it happens now, it’ll be out in the open. Anyway, if I hadn’t given up my rights, people would assume that my opponent would go easy on me.” Orm’s gaze didn’t waver and his face hardened. “Y/N, I don’t see how this can end in anything but your death.” Though that wasn’t exactly encouraging, I said, “Give me a bit more credit than that. But I suppose I haven’t given you any reason to trust me, so…” Orm didn’t know this, didn’t know me. I straightened, “Just watch. It’ll be fine.” I took a deep breath and my eyes moved past him. Was the room rearranging itself? My mind started to contemplate that feat of engineering, but I shook myself out of it. “You should go.” Orm collected himself and left in a dramatic swish. I breathed in and out. I was strong, I’d lived this long and held my own against a variety of mishaps. I could do this.

After my pep talk, I entered the arena. Governor Hytru-ia was already in place, posture proper but relaxed. She had stately features and green eyes that seemed otherworldly. I moved to my place. There was some sort of announcement, but I couldn’t understand what was being said with the blood rushing in my ears. I kept my eyes trained on Hytru-ia and she likewise stared me down. A sound rung and she jetted forward a snarl on her face. Now or never. I activated my field, attempting to sense her’s as well. She must have been thrown off balance enough because there was an odd slowness to her movements. Before she was able to abort, I was able to land a solid kick to her stomach and gain a few feet between us. Her face was a confused grimaced, but she gave no quarter. Her movements were slower and lacked the power that she might otherwise have. I tried to dodge the trident, I didn’t know how the fields would affect it’s sharpness and I didn’t exactly want to find out.

I moved slightly farther away, trying to arranged the patterns of my field so that her’s were cancelled out but I could still move. She screeched before surging forward in an awkward frog-like movement. Close and somewhat above me, her trident handle almost hit me before I raised my arm to block it. It lacked the reverberation effect I had noticed from Orm’s training session. I looked up and her eyes were wide. She yelled in frustration and made to run me through. “Stop moving!” She looked like she definitely wanted to kill me. “Sure, once you drop the trident we can have a nice chat. I’m joking, but I really want to hear about the positioning of some of your purification nets.” Hytru-ia managed another surge forward and the tip of the trident almost reached me. “Stop it! This is no way to fight. Even if I have to chase you down, I'll-.” I floated away some more and she moved desperately after me, starting to gain more grace in her movements. I considered just staying out reach, letting her having to physically swim to catch up, and lead her around and around the stadium until she conceded the fight. Though that might be a little funny, it wouldn’t be very impressive. I studied her fluid movements. I shouldn’t risk her having a learning curve. I adjusted my body and sped towards her, striking with as much speed and force as I could. Without her field, she was slow and didn’t have any purchase in the water. Eventually, we were on the floor and I charged her repeatedly. There, she was so exhausted and she was adjusting her body to take as much brunt as it could. I made one last charge, intent on immobilizing her long enough to declare victory. Hytru-ia’s eyes flashed and I knew I’d made a mistake. She leveled her trident and though I moved, it still took a chunk of my armor. It didn’t hurt, but I knew that didn’t mean much in the heat of the moment. I pinned her, and with her powers gone and being exhausted, she didn’t stand a chance, though she still thrashed. Eventually, she stilled. “Fine, just kill me. I knew this was a possibility, though I didn’t expect it.” I didn’t move. The time was almost up anyway. “Nah, I didn’t bring a weapon and bludgeoning someone to death sounds like a lot of work.” She tried to throw me off again, but the same sound rung out.

I got up and turned around. Hytru-ia was on her knees heaving. I lifted my cancelling force and held out my hand. She knocked my hand away and a deserter rushed to her side, checking her over both frantically and tenderly. I took a deep breath and looked up, finding Orm’s considering eyes on me. He held my gaze for a moment before the strangest thing happened. He smiled.

 

_Orm watched on as Hytru-ia charged Y/N. He had to fight himself to remain still and not rush over to Y/N. There was nothing he could do now. Before Hytru-ia struck, she lost some of her momentum. Was she testing Y/N? No, amazingly enough Y/N parried, moving the trident and landing a solid kick to Hytru-ia’s midsection. Hytru-ia continued her assault, but Y/N managed to move accordingly, either by shifting her opponent’s balance or dodging. Though Hytru-ia was fierce, she was oddly stationary with was completely different from her usual fighting style. Keen, Orm leaned forward, intent to understand what was going on. Y/N moved further away and Hytu-ia yelled, her movements desperate. Orm himself felt shocked, somehow her she had lost her mobility. Y/N stayed just out of reach as Hytru-ia flailed to get closer. An Atlantean’s ability to swim was the attribute that was gained at the fall of Atlantis, it was bizarre to consider it being impaired in any way. Yet, Y/N moved without concern, therefore, it wasn’t affecting her. Or more like, it was her, Orm realized as Hytru-ia managed to strike Y/N. But it seemed like it had little effect. Y/N was leading Hytru-ia while she couldn’t keep up and Orm almost laughed at how lackluster the whole affair was. Suddenly, there was a shift in the battle. Y/N charged Hytru-ia again and again, and Hytru-ia was forced to the sea floor, struggling to hold her own against Y/N’s heavy blows. During the next charge, there was an aborted movement from Y/N and Orm felt his hand tightening. Hytru-ia had managed a strike to Y/N’s side and a large piece of armor was ripped off. There was a small scuffle, and Hytru-ia was pinned. Orm’s carefully examined Y/N. Though a large piece of armor was gone, only her bare skin showed and there was no blood in the water. Y/N’s face was screwed up in concentration, not pain. The ringer rung, and miraculously, Y/N was victorious. A commoner defeated one of the strongest nobles with a power that Orm had never heard of. She got up and offered her hand to Hytru-ia but was knocked away. Y’N’s eyes searched the room before landing on him. Even though these events would spawn another set of issues, he couldn’t snuff out the small spark of gratitude that Y/N was alive._


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

I’d been shunted back into the prep room and told to redress in the union avowal garb. I touched my side, somewhat disappointed that I hadn’t been hurt more seriously to avoid the entire affair. It was a little hard getting into the garb again, but I managed. I unlocked the room, expecting a familiar face, but instead it was the blindingly white room making some additional adjustments. Now, it was filled with the crowd scattered about the floor with a beat reverberating throughout the room. I grimaced, but descended to join the floor. There were a few people that started towards me, but I kept on moving, trying to look like I was on a mission. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a familiar imposing figure. Arthur regarded what looked like a large sippy cup in his hand like it was a complex moral dilemma. Though I knew there was some drama between Orm and him, he had seemed pretty upstanding.

“Hey Arthur, good to see you again.” Arthur pulled away from the sippy cup. “Yeah, I was pretty surprised to get the invite. Congratulations on well—” He gestured towards the crown and the room at large. “Everything. Is your side okay?” “Oh yeah, not even a scratch, just took the armor off. Sorry, your first testimonial was pretty boring as far as testimonials go.” Arthur waved that away. “I’m totally okay with that, don’t get me wrong, but I kind of expected more, flying around?” It was kind of like underwater flying. “Normally there is, but I,” I wiggled my fingers, not sure if I wanted to explain it. “Not the most impressive, but surprisingly useful.” “Oh, I get it. I’ve got nothing on Mera. Her water-bending, hydro-kinesis, is the coolest thing I’ve seen from both worlds.” There was love in his voice and his eyes had softened. “She whisked Orm away by the way, said she had to return something. They should be back soon.” “That’s fine. I’m just a little glad there’s another outsider here. I’m pretty sure I’ve pissed off most everyone here somehow.” Arthur’s eyes were considering. “Outsider, like, not a noble, or outsider as in,” He looked around re-asserting the fact that there was a good amount of distance between us and other people, and subtly pointed up with his thumb. “I’ve been to the surface before if that’s what you’re asking.” Arthur somehow managed to look disappointed but intrigued. “Sorry, Vulko mentioned you were familiar with the surface, so I thought maybe you were…” The “like me” was implied and I felt awful. Is that what Vulko thought too? That I was a half-breed from the surface? Honestly, it was a logical conclusion.  “I don’t know my birth parents, but that’s a whole other thing. Is it me, or does this music sound like 80’s synth pop?” Awkwardness gone, Arthur laughed uproariously.

“That’s exactly what I thought! God, I’m glad I’m not the only one who knows. I could probably switch this out for Eu—” Arthur stopped and looked over my shoulder. Orm and Mera were approaching. Mera’s face broke into a large smile. Her checks turned round and eyes crinkled, it transformed her from a classic beauty to just plain _adorable._

                Orm was left behind from Mera quickly returning to Arthur’s side. A small frown tugged at the corners of his mouth and I wondered if maybe he still had feelings for Mera, even though it had been an arranged marriage. Hyperaware that I was suppose to be his fiancée, I smiled at him and said pleasantly, “My King.” Orm placed a featherlight hand on around me and I worked to hide my surprise. “Y/N, I commend you on your victory.” He continued in a lower register. “I’m relieved you weren’t hurt. We’ll talk more later.” I nodded, knowing his interrogation be tabled until after the event.  Mera addressed me.“That was an impressive win. Governor Hytru-ia is a force to be reckoned with. Y/N, I’d love to get to know you better. I hear you’re from the Xebel district here in Atlantis?” Mera somehow steered me away from both Arthur and Orm and we were now approaching the columned windows that overlooked what seemed be bioluminescent gardens. “Yea-, yes. Thank you. I worked at a library, I’m sure you— “. I looked behind me to find Arthur and Orm regarding each other warily. “Don’t worry. It won’t turn physical in public. Hopefully. Besides, that conversation is long overdue.” Mera gave a polite smile. “I feel like I haven’t really introduced myself yet. I’m Princess Y’Mera Xebella Challa, but call me Mera.” Slightly overwhelmed, I replied. “Y/N L/N. It’s nice to meet you.” Mera smile turned a little bit more genuine. “Your victory really was impressive. I don’t know if you know this, but Governor Hytru-ia challenged her older brother when she came of age and spilled his blood to sea. I was worried I wasn’t going to be able to get to know you.” “ _No, I did not know that._ Phew. I knew she wasn’t originally the inheritor the title, but I may not have had the courage to accept if I’d known that.” Sadness flashed across Mera’s face. “Atlantis isn’t merciful. But today, you were. For that, I’m sure Orm and the borderlands are grateful.” I was somewhat abashed. “It didn’t really occur to me to kill her. At that point, it’s just a waste.” Looking searchingly, Mera said, “You’ll be a good influence on him. When he has a goal, he loses sight of all else.” I didn’t know how to respond. This odd approval. She continued, “I do know that you didn’t exist in Xebel before half a year ago,” My blood ran cold. This was it. Mera held up a hand as if to stop the growing horror on my face. “I don’t tell you this to threaten you. I only hope that you’ve seen enough of both worlds, that you’ll do the right thing when confronted with the same situation I once was.” How did she know about the surface. Had Vulko told her?  swallowing, trying to make my mouth work. I nodded. Mera waited for me to say something, but when it was apparent I would not she said, “I should go find Arthur, before they get too worked up. They’re both stubborn so I can only imagine what headlock they’re in. Until next time. Y/N”

I leaned against the column and turned to the garden, staring out and recollecting myself. I managed to reign in the panic, but my mind was still turbulent.

“Consort Y/N? I am Kaleq Ignubous, advisor to Governor Hytru-ia and Forerunner of the Deserters." I straightened and turned to the voice. It was indeed the deserter who had rushed to Hytru-ia’s side. “Yes, sorry. How’s the Governor? Or is that rude to ask?” They blinked slowly with their large eyes. “Only If your enquiry was intended to be cruel.” “Er, no?” “Then no. I come to speak to you, not in her stead, but on her behalf. I hope that her challenge won’t affect relations with the borderlands. No doubt you know of her last testament. Governor Giur was a madman. They imprisoned deserters and turned away those who sought refuge. His sadism killed many.  Governor Hytru-ia, though barely more than a child challenged him to save us. Whatever she reaches for, whatever she pursues, it is for her people. I’m sorry her pursuit of King Orm affected you, but I ask you consider what is best for Atlantis as she does.” I wanted to interrupt, but they were serious and stalwart. I had forgotten that I now wielded power in the eyes of Atlantis, even if I knew better. “I’m sorry for your loss and that she had to take such a large burden. I’m not dead, or even injured, so I’ll call it even. I respect the work she’s done and support it.” Kaleq blinked again and shifted their body. “I appreciate it in this instance, but you are too open, Consort Y/N. It might not always prove beneficial.” I almost laughed. “I’m too open? You just gave me an abridged history of Governor  Hytru-ia.” “True, but I too had to learn when I became an advisor.” I was curious, and it’s not like I had anywhere to be for the next few hours. “How did you become an advisor? Normally, they’re selected from high-borns who didn’t inherit a title? And if I understand it, deserters don’t have a noble family?” Kaleq smiled a small humorless smile. “Indeed. They have none. I mentioned I’m a Forerunner? It’s a position that dates back to our kingdom drying out. Runners would scour the land for resources and solutions, and later, for new homes. I took the mantle of Forerunner to best serve my people in any capacity I can. When Hytru-ia claimed her title, I sought audience with a list of grievances. We were both young and my people had been through an ordeal. I blamed her and yelled at her for a good while. She sat through that without a word and at the end, offered me the position. Said if anyone knew better how to care for them, it would be me.” Holy shit. “I see why you speak so highly of her, she sounds like an incredible leader.” Kaleq’s smile was softer now. “She’s the best. I should go attend to her, but be careful. High-borns serve themselves.” They half-bowed and left. Not an hour into the socializing and I was exhausted.

 

_With Y/N back in the preparation room, Orm was bereft. He didn’t know how to assimilate this new information into what he knew of Y/N. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a flash of familiar red hair. “King Orm. If I may have a moment?” Mera requested with an air of not actually asking. “Granted, Princess Y’Mera.” He led them to an adjacent room that had a side balcony. “It’s about time I returned this.” Mera held a bracelet that had belonged to Queen Atlanna which Orm had fitted with a tracking beacon. He had given her this when he had noticed her long absences, paranoid about her endeavors. Indeed, a few days after she had received it, he had tracked her movements to the surface. Later that night, he confronted her about negligence and Mera had broken their engagement, promptly leaving. Now, engaged to his brother, it was still essential he monitor her movements. “I know you held Queen Atlanna in high esteem. Consider it a gift between age-mates, if not betrothed.” Mera lowered her arm.  “Thank you. However, I have to wonder what penance you have in mind for me, Orm. I’m well aware that reparations have not been made.” Orm gave a small pained smile. “ You may have reneged on the union, but you aren’t the progenitor of the original contract. I’ll negotiate my terms with King Marius.” Mera stared him down. She was always hard as steel with an indomitable spirit.  “Don’t pretend this doesn’t concern me. I’m responsible and it is my duty to fix it.” Hypocrisy. “It was your duty to unify Xebel and Atlantis. By shirking it, you don’t have the right to reclaim it. Or is it your guilt that you seek to alleviate?” Or did she still plan to unify Xebel and Atlantis, just without him. “I want to marry Arthur with a clean slate. Miracles upon miracles, I can have both my beloved and my duty. Unlike Queen Atlanna, it doesn’t have to be either or. Don’t presu-“ “Queen Atlanna was a traitor. Don’t compare this to her” “Why, because this would make you Orvax in this? Maybe the comparison isn’t so far off” Orm fell quiet, shaken. “Do you really think I’m so much like him” Orm spoke, soft as a whisper. “ Mera’s face showed trepidation, but was unforgiving, “I think you follow his lessons well. Sometimes, I see you forget, and that thoughtless kindness shows through. But, I think you’re blind to any other paths than the one he laid out for you.” Orm felt very small and dizzy. Mera’s assertions felt hauntingly familiar. “ If that is what Atlantis needs.” The silence stretched. “She’s very unique. This fiancé of your’s” Orm let out a small huff of water. If only she knew. “Indeed. She manages to keep surprising me.” Mera’s face gave an amused twitch. “Now that is singularly brand new. I’ve never known anything to surprise you more than once.” Another silence. “We should go find our fiancées” “Yes.”_

_They exited the room together. Orm saw Y/N talking to Arthur who was laughing heartily. Y/N looked proud. Orm immediately wanted to separate them. Mera hastily approached Arthur and Y/N looked on in some sort of giddy delight._ Irrational, _Orm thought as he greeted Y/N, wrapping an arm around her. Gently, in case her side was still tender. He intoned that they would have to talk afterwards. About what had occurred._ Completely irrational. _Mera crowded Y/N then, saying, “That was an impressive win. Governor Hytru-ia is a force to be reckoned with. Y/N, I’d love to get to know you better. I hear you’re from the Xebel district here in Atlantis?” Orm was mercilessly left with Arthur. Something in this encounter left Orm with a sensation of being torn. “Thanks for inviting me to your union vows.” “Union avowal.” “Right.” Orm catalogued his brother. “We don’t resemble each other.” Arthur snorted. “Yeah, I suppose we don’t.” The water was tense. Orm says as dispassionately as he can, “ Queen Atlanna took me to the surface once. During the night, Atlanna woke me up and brought me up to the air. She wanted to show me the night sky and what the moon looked like. She pointed in between two stars and spoke about Tom and Arthur Curry. She spoke like we were going to meet, that we would be brothers. If anything, she always meant to return. Even though she never did.” Orm watched Arthur. His face openly contorted before he wrangled it into a grimace. Was this truly the man who had threatened his birthright his entire life? “Did you go onto land?” What. “No, we were above Atlantis.” Atlanna had probably wanted to return quickly to avoid Orvax’s notice. “Then you weren’t on the surface.” Orm felt exasperated. “Then qualifys-”.  Arthur interrupted, “Ever since I learned about you, I wanted to get to know you.” Orm, retorted harshly, “You certainly got to know my fiancée.” “Can’t you overlook it since you found a champion? It’s not like I stole Mera’s choice away” Arthur looked repulsed and Orm was irked. “I know. If Mera is anything, she is incredibly dutiful and has a strict code of ethics. She picked her imagined morals over duty and you’re a fool if you believe she isn’t using you.” Arthur worked his jaw, “At least there wasn’t the threat of death or ultimatums unlike you or Orvax.” This again. “What would a half-breed know of responsibility.” They stared each other down, angry and hurt deeper than words. Arthur abruptly turned around and left. Raw and empty, Orm tucked the encounter away. Playing the field of politics, Orm had to be careful to not bleed into the water with so many sharks around._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do people talk, I sure don't know


	10. Chapter 10

Lord Ka-am would not shut up. He bloated his own importance while snidely remarking how “fascinatingly brazen” I was. Whatever guilt I still had about breaking into his historic collection had evaporated. I wanted to say something scathing, but I doubted I could talk over him. Looking over his shoulder, I met King Orm’s eyes. I had only seen flashes of him in the crowd for hours. Relieved, I moved to join him but Ka-am annoyingly started to move with me. With a quick flex of my newfound ability, Ka-am slowed and immediately started sinking. Ka-am started cursing, but I ignored him. Orm, who I would have thought nonplussed if it was not for the small uptick of his lips, said, “The evening is all but over. If you would accompany me, I believe we still have matters to discuss.” I nodded, the gratitude that the evening was over became eclipsed by apprehension.

We entered the room I had begun to think as my waiting room. Orm ambled deeper, picking up the busted cuirass as he moved past the table. He examined the gaping hole in the side with an intense and thoughtful expression. In turn, I examined him. He still wore the avowal’s garb and the cold colors made him look severe. For now, he looked be lost in thought while minutely turning the curiass to examine it from different angles.  It felt like the calm before the storm.

“What do you call it? Your ability.” I blinked. I had expected a lead-in, but Orm was surprisingly direct. “I don’t have a name for it.” Orm finally looked at me, somehow his calm demeanor was still disquieting.  “At least you don’t deny it. Why do you not have a name?” If we weren’t underwater, I’d be visibly sweating. Should I have thought of a name for it? “As far as I know, I’m the only one who can nullify the bioelectromagnetic field.” “And why is that?” I had prepared an explanation that was technically true, though it did omit plenty. “I have more control over mine. By reversing my own current and pinpointing it, I can stop someone from exerting a force on the outside water.” Orm’s face and posture were right. “Use it on me.” Uncomprehending, I stared dumbly back. “What did you say?” “I said to use it on me. I want to know what this is for myself.” Orm was resolute. I complied, hesitantly. He sunk and Orm’s expression flickered before turning into a mask again. He walked over to me, his movements graceful and powerful and not at all hindered like the governor’s were. We were now at eye level, and his eyes must have caught the light differently somehow because now they were the bluest blue I’d ever seen. “And why did you not see fit to inform me? It makes me wonder, Y/N, about what else you might be hiding.” I felt my stomach drop and the sensation of pins and needles along my body. I fought to keep my expression and voice even. “I didn’t tell you because it wasn’t pertinent. Nobody knew and I didn’t think I was going to need fight for the this.” Orm set his jaw and raised his brow. My concentration slipped and I lost control of the suppression. Now looming, Orm asserted “First, I’ll reiterate, you didn’t need to fight. And was it not relevant? I thought I was going to lose my betrothed right after the avowal, watch you get killed. Could you not have told me then?” “It’s not like you would have believed me! Not when you already-“ "Not when I already?” Orm prompted deadly soft. “When you already think so lowly of me. It just made sense to sense to show both you and Atlantis at the same time.” “Not that defeating Governor wasn’t impressive. But due to the nature of your ability, it didn’t demonstrate much in the way of your worth.” I sighed, “What will then?” It was beginning to dawn that I may never be good enough for Atlantis. I reminded myself that was due to Atlantis’s own problems, not my own, but it still smarted. As if acknowledging my own realization, Orm responded, “Nothing that can be accomplished with a single act or in a single day.  And, you’ve got a lot more to prove now. Claiming the right to rule alongside me. That was a bold declaration.” I almost rolled my eyes, it’s not like it really mattered since I wasn’t actually marrying him. “Wasn’t it you who said I had a few months to change things from the top down? Besides, I thought it might be grounds for dissolution later on.” The ensuing silence felt weighted. “You’re right, that would be grounds for dissolution. Provided there is an established reason that I would need a partner to rule Atlantis with or one that would restrict you from fulfilling a spousal role. It’s a start.” Off-center from the inscrutable tone of his voice, I nodded and stayed quiet, waiting to be bombarded with more questions. Orm met my gaze straight on, and requested plainly, “Y/N. Is there anything else I should know?” It was a fair question after I pulled that stunt, my stomach dropped as I lied, “No, there’s nothing else.” Orm considered me a moment longer before taking a breath, “The hour grows late and I must yet consult with Vulko. I’ll fetch you tomorrow morning. Goodnight Y/N.” Bewildered at the abrupt departure, I mumbled goodnight in reply. He turned away and left back towards the white room, not looking back once. What did he mean he would fetch me, when I had not seen him for many days prior? Something was going on and I wasn’t entirely certain what. It was too late to chase him down and ask, so I would find out tomorrow. It was fine. Numbly, I made my way back to room, barely registering the guards that shadowed me. Back in my room, I stripped, unduly pleased as the unforgiving metal was removed. I slipped on sleep clothes and considered reading some, but my vision was already blurry. Orm’s small smile at my victory replayed in my head, quickly followed up with his critical scowl. At least, with the avowal over, I could finally relax some.

 

_Orm had lost track of Y/N about half an hour earlier. Though it was considered poor manners to remain beside your betrothed at the avowal, Orm had attempted to keep her within sight, just in case. She had smiled excessively but seemed to navigate the social field with no apparent disasters. Moving past the bulky emissary sent from the brine kingdom in place of royalty, he finally found her. She was turned away from Lord Ka-am with a small look of displeasure as he gestured animatedly. Suddenly, she looked up and met his eyes. He was about to go over and greet the pair when she started towards him. Ka-am trailed behind her, his spiel unbroken, until he started to slow and sink. Orm couldn’t blame Y/N, that man was insufferable. As Y/N approached him, her face was openly relieved. “The evening is all but over. If you would accompany me, I believe we still matters to discuss.” Her face shuttered and Orm was all too aware of the change._

_He led them to the room where Y/N had prepped for the challenge. Wading his way through, he noticed the cuirass that she had worn. Unsettled, he picked it up, noticing the large hole where Hytru-ia’s trident had peeled the metal away. He had thought it was a direct hit, but if that had been the case, some of Y/N’s side most certainly would have been cut. He replayed the testimonial in his head again. Her ability was peculiar, just like it’s wielder. “What do you call it? Your ability.” Y/N seemed to be thrown by the question, though it would be cumbersome to talk about it without a name. “I don’t have a name for it.” Orm had half expected evasion, though it would be foolhardy to pretend otherwise, that wouldn’t exactly deter Y/N. “At least you don’t deny it. Why do you not have a name?” “I have more control over mine. By reversing my own current and pinpointing it, I can stop someone from exerting a force on the outside water.” She explained promptly, sounding rehearsed.” Orm wanted her composure broken and needed to understand what this power was, if it somehow played into her unknown origin and motivations. “Use it on me.” Orm commanded. “What did you say?” Y/N said, faintly disbelieving. “I said to use it on me. I want to know what this is for myself.” Y/N was stunned, but after brief hesitation, she complied. Whatever satisfaction he might have gained at her acquiescence was replaced with a moment of surreal panic as his attempts to flex were negated. Orm schooled his face, fast enough he hoped Y/N had not noticed. He walked over, it wasn’t like he hadn’t trained without his field before. Y/N tensed up as he entered her personal space but held her ground. “And why did you not see fit to inform me? It makes me wonder, Y/N, about what else you might be hiding.” Her eyes widened and mouth parted.  “I didn’t tell you because it wasn’t pertinent. Nobody knew and I didn’t think I was going to need fight for this.” Orm could not stop the incredulity and anger contorting his face. Y/N must have withdrawn because his body started to obey him again. He floated up again reminded Y/N that she did not need to fight, she had known this when she accepted, and that he had watched the challenge thinking she was going to die.  Y/N turned defensive, turning up her chin and avoiding eye contact. “It’s not like you would have believed me! Not when you already-“ It was too soon for her to clam up. "Not when I already?” “When you already think so lowly of me. It just made sense to sense to show both you and Atlantis at the same time.” Orm felt compelled to point something out. “Not that defeating Governor wasn’t impressive. But due to the nature of your ability, it didn’t demonstrate much in the way of your worth.” In a defeated voice, Y/n wearily said, “What will then?” “Nothing that can be accomplished with a single act or in a single day.  And, you’ve got a lot more to prove now. Claiming the right to rule alongside me. That was a bold declaration.” Reassurance would be little in the face of Y/N burdening herself. What else behind her declaration? “Wasn’t it you who said I had a few months to change things from the top down? Besides, I thought it might be grounds for dissolution later on.” Y/N grumbled. Orm realized he hadn’t considered how to break of the engagement, which was wholly unlike him. Caught between uncovering the enigma of Y/N and preparing for a war with the surface, Orm hadn’t planned how to fufill the agreement between Y/N and him. Disturbed, Orm replied “You’re right, that would be grounds for dissolution. Provided there is an established reason that I would need a partner to rule Atlantis with or one that would restrict you from fulfilling a spousal role. It’s a start.” Perhaps when war started, he would declare a ruling partner necessary, or an incompatibility between their biology’s. Orm would be able to craft a reasonable explanation. He decided to draw their conversation to a close, Y/N wasn’t his only concern. “Y/N. Is there anything else I should know?” He had to ask, even as he squashed the hope that she would be honest with him. “No, there’s nothing else.” Orm appraised her, her posture was stiff. Y/N was not the best liar. “The hour grows late and I must yet consult with Vulko. I’ll fetch you tomorrow morning. Goodnight Y/N.” Orm passed Y/N as she mumbled, “Goodnight Orm.” The familiar address hammered home the heavy feeling in his gut. Nonetheless, he had to meet, not with Vulko, but with King Nereus. Unlike his daughter, Nerius had discretion and had requested their meeting take place after the event._

_As Orm traversed the halls to get to his study, he admitted to himself that his conversation with Y/N hadn’t been as fruitful as he had meant. Orm reasoned it was simply because he hadn’t had much practice outside of high-borns. Still, they would be spending more time together after this night. He would unveil Y/N yet._

_He opened the doors and Nereus turned around from the bookshelf. Orm made no excuse for his tardiness. “King Nerius, it is high time we talked.” “Agreed. What brings this on, when you’ve been so reluctant to discuss the breach of contract?” Orm considered Nereus, who was stern and commanding as ever. “Broken contract.” Orm reminded Nerius. “And in consideration of the spirit of the contract, the union of Xebel and Atlantis, I believe there are loftier, more crucial aspirations. When you and my father betrothed Mera and I, it was to create an alliance between the two kingdoms. However, Mera complicated that, her involvement does not necessitate the absolution of the deal.” Nerius looked incredulous, but Orm knew better. Nereus always projected, rarely leaving his true emotions decipherable. “What union is there if it is not tied in blood? I would have proposed one of my other daughters, but as of tonight, that is no longer possible. Instead, you pledged yourself to a street urchin. Without commitment, there will be no peace between us.” Orm knew this was the defining moment. “There is a much larger threat than mere squabbles between kingdoms. For now, the surface hunts and poisons our waters, but what about the acidification of the ocean? The melting of the poles and subsequent cessation of the global current system? The threat of the surface is undeniable while we remain shackled by archaic laws and politics.”_

_“What is this, you forgive our nation’s reparations for our alliance in this war? But it just isn’t our allegiance, is it? You need Xebel to convince the fishermen and the brine. Without us, your plans are stillborn. But what you really desire is not only the pledges of the four kingdoms, but to be ordained Ocean Master.” It was a foregone conclusion, yet Orm attempted to appear nonchalant, “That is but a title.” “You would have the greatest military force on the planet.” “I am the natural choice to lead.” Orm seethed, knowing what would be coming next. Nereus’s eyes were piercing, always looking for a weakness. “And what of Arthur? He is the first son of Queen Atlanna, he has a bid for the throne.” Despite his rage, Orm attempted to keep his voice under control. “And no doubt, Mera’s approval. My half-brother’s loyalty is to the surface, he would have Atlantis waste away and have the surface never pay for their crimes.” Nereus paused, thoughtfully. “I agree that action must be taken against the surface. However, the brine and fisherman will need more persuasion. The fishermen are pacifist cowards and the brine are isolationists. They need to believe the threat is imminent before they will consider war.” “Does this mean-“ “Yes, you have Xebel’s support for this war. Call upon me when you pursue the alliance of the other kingdoms.” Orm nodded curtly. “I’ve already accounted for their neglectful obstinacy, expect my summons within the month.  I’ll procure their pledges. Atlantis will rise again.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue really is my kryptonite, I'm so glad the movie finally came out on DVD!!!  
> Would Orm keep such an unknown around? He seems like the guy who keeps his enemies close, as demonstrated by the movie. I think he would keep them around until their potential for disaster cannot be overlooked, like, he only took Vulko to prison at the true beginning of the war and when assistance to Arthur and Mera would be devastating even though he knew.
> 
> And to clarify, this is an AU in which Mera sought out Arthur months before Orm's war was imminent. Instead, she pesters Arthur for months and sort of follows him around, nagging him, becoming good friends with Tom, learning about the surface, and eventually falling in love. God, I really want to read that fic.


	11. Chapter 11

Muffled voices from the far-off distance barely reached me. “Mark, that is not a piece of driftwood, that is a dead body. Come here,  _look.”_ A different voice. “I’m coming, let me put on my glasses… Holy shit, Linda, I think you’re right. That’s a dead body.” “What do we do? The landline isn’t in yet and if we don’t do anything, the tide will take them back.” “It looks like the water is bringing it in, then we’ll have half a day before the next tide. We should make sure they won’t float back out and then we can go get someone.” The female voice again. “I’m really regretting buying a place in the middle of nowhere, it was only a matter of time before we wound up in a horror movie.”

I tried to move, but my body wouldn’t respond. There was a certain wrongness in my torso, it was as if I could feel pulse and blood, but it was slow and thick. A blurry disjointed collage of colors with a flash of light skittering among them. A thin film of blue light encased my purple and blue hand. Numb, beyond cold, I coerced my body to move. I half stood up in the water, feeling the rush of blood in my ears and a high-pitched whine, or was that a scream? I couldn’t discern which it was before I stumbled back in the water, the rough impact grating unpleasantly along my nerves. “They’re alive! Oh my god!” “Linda, wait! They were face down in the water, there’s no way they should be getting-“ “Help now, figure it out later.” Two points tugged my body against the rocks, and for a second, I couldn’t breathe. Heaving, expelling the water from my lungs and I haltingly started gulping air. It burned on my raw throat. I kept breathing air, but the burning didn’t go away. Was that salt or blood on my tongue? Shaking from panic or the cold, I didn’t know, the heaviness—

“Y/N. Y/N!” A hot hand grasped my shoulder and I jerked away, fear coiled at the base of my spine. Smooth tendrils constricted around me, my body tensed to fight before I realized it was Orm, a few feet away, arm still raised, with an expression of muted surprise. The disorientation fell away. I moved, and the fabric tendrils that were above my bed and I had pondered the purpose for, were stuck to me like from static electricity, slid away. They must be for sleeping with the field activated, so floating away wouldn’t be a problem. I was somewhat embarrassed, but decided to proceed normally. “Good morning, my King. When you said you’d fetch me in the morning, you meant really early in the morning, huh.” Orm straightened slowly. “It can hardly be considered early. I thought we might train together. Since you insist on fighting, I would have you prepared. Powers or not.” Awake at an ungodly hour to  _exercise._ “This is a punishment for last night. Isn’t it.” Orm turned away, but I swore I saw his mouth curve upwards. “I’ll be in the training arena, the guards will show you the way again. Come, when you’re ready.” He left promptly and I stared at the door for a moment before I sluggishly searched for some clothes to exercise in.  

I found a tight suit that was only lightly scaled and made my way to the hallway, and with a polite request, the guards led me to the area where I had stumbled upon Orm training. He had already started, spinning a large black weight the size of a bus with a hole in it, his motions broadening with each successive rotation. I stood there and stared for a good long moment. The gap between the strength of humans and Atlanteans was enormous and it was awe-inspiring even though I was fairly strong myself.

“Are you going to stand there, or join me?” He called out, not turning around. “Yes.” I huffed, though I approached him. “Warm up and then we’ll spar.” I nodded, and somewhat awkwardly joined him. I expected more conversation, but Orm was silently intent on his own routine. Mostly, I just copied Orm, not really knowledgeable about training.

Eventually, Orm turned to me. “It is possible to be strong without the use of powers. Since it might be in your best interest to fight without it, we’ll spar, hand-to-hand. No weapons, no powers.” Agitation skittered throughout me. I’d seen the man train and I’d been intimidated. I wanted to fight, in general, not to spar with him. Though the expectant way he was looking at me didn’t leave me any room to decline. “I don’t have any training, without my power I’m not sure I’m-“ Orm rushed forward and I was barely able to get out of the way. “Ah! This really is punishment for last night, I’m sorry—” “Y/N, this is just to assess where you are, I’m not going to hurt you.” The words were patient though the lunge certainly wasn’t. I eased into an uneasy fighter’s stance. “Fine. But I wasn’t joking about sucking.” Orm made a small noise of acknowledgement before he closed in on me again.

I met simple blows with simple parries, until Orm’s testing grew more intense. He hit harder, moved faster, and the way he used the buoyancy of the water was dizzying. It was all I could do to keep on frantically trying to match him, though he did throw and hit me at least a dozen times, they lacked real intent. After a particular clever and brutal move that had my body bent unnaturally and my throat exposed, I knew that if this had not been a practice bout, Orm could have killed me multiple times now. My secret, my only safeguard. I showed off one thing, and it meant nothing without the context of my shapeshifting. Orm pulled away. “That’s enough for now. Challenging without powers would be too risky at this juncture. Your reflexes and instincts are good, but you’re sloppy and disordered.” Irked at how collected he still was, I said, “Yeah, well, maybe I could lose a testimonial, then I would be deemed unfit, right?” Orm’s face darkened. “Without libation and collateral in your name, you would lose your life with the challenge.” I threw up my hands. “You could throw in some nice collateral for me. You’re the King, just make it the consequences of killing me unpleasant and then we have a good reason to separate.” Orm was turned away, but I could’ve sworn that was a sigh. “I’ll take it under consideration.” “I don’t mind having my reputation damaged.” “Your reputation carries no weight but your own. I need to be more careful with mine.” Orm snapped. “True. I thought it might just be useful to have something in place. Both of us don’t want this going on longer than it has to.” The premature lines around Orm’s eyes deepened. “Why is that you dislike…”

 Orm trailed off, eyes focusing behind me. I turned around, and Vulko approached us. “King Orm, Consort Y/N, Governor Hytru-ia requests an audience.” Orm nodded, and brought up his arm in a surprisingly gentlemanly manner despite we had only been bickering moments before. “Shall we?” “Sure, though I’m afraid she’ll try to finish me off again.” Orm’s grip tightened minutely. “Not in an audience of her king she won’t.”

Governor Hytru-ia stood in the audience chamber, chin held high and eyes defiant, “I demand rectification. I don’t know what trickery was used, but I want redaction from the ruling.”  Her eyes didn’t waver from mine, but it was Orm who responded to her, “There was no trickery involved. The use of inherent natural abilities is allowed, as is Y/N’s which just so happens to be an immobilizing force. She forewent the use of a weapon and you still have the audacity to say the testimonial was unfair?” Hytru-ia looked furious, puffing up indignantly. “I’ve never heard of such an ability, I refuse to be taken for a fool. It’s obvious there’s been foul-play and I won’t have my reputation damaged because of it.” I cleared my voice. “It’s true. I can negate another’s field. With the next testimonial, I’ll be sure to show it wasn’t just a fluke or some trick. It’ll be fine.” Her eyes snapped to me and her face slowly pulled into a sneer, as if she was fighting off the expression. “I hear nothing more than that you plan to continue the ruse.” I sighed. I couldn’t blame her for her suspicions. But maybe proof outside of a controlled environment… I released the power to those within the room. Orm looked annoyed while Hytru-ia looked surprised. She really had thought it was  foul play. Kaleq, off to the side, simply looked resigned. Vulko stepped forward, hand spread in a placating manner. “I’m sure we can settle this for the benefit of both parties. We’ll release a statement explaining Y/N’s abilities. This way, we can preemptively deter those who believe either of you might be an easy victory.” Vulko looked askance towards Orm. Orm’s expression smoothed minutely and declared, “A sensible solution, as always Vulko. With this, I suggest you leave, Governor. You’ve proved yourself foolhardy and I am tired of your posturing.” Hytru-ia looked offended, but after a lingering look towards Kaleq, she shallowly bowed and left without another word. I felt somewhat guilty. This was my fault, if I had told Orm, or if I had simply not engaged in the fight, Hytru-ia’s position wouldn’t be seen as precarious as it was. For a leader to be seen as weak could mean a death sentence.

               Orm watched Hytru-ia leave, somehow exuding both condescension and pity though nothing outwardly changed. Was it the eyes maybe? As I stood there, I wondered how pressured Hyru-ia had to have felt to make such a bold move, and who would or had been benefitting from that strain. Orm turned his gaze to me and I almost jumped. I felt like he had caught me staring at him, but I attempted to look unaffected. “Don’t shield anyone from the consequences of their own actions.” The command threw me. Sure, he had ordered me around before, but this one had power behind it. “There’s consequences and then there’s punishment.” I hated how soft-spoken my voice had come out. “Despite last night’s declarations, we both know your intentions to govern are a farce. Don’t interfere.” With that, he turned around, seemingly done with the conversation. However, he paused, and turned his heads towards me. “I’m to visit each of the other kingdoms this coming week to renew bonds and broker further political relationships. Be sure to be ready.” I almost blurted out “Why are you telling me this” but I remembered the last time I had asked a question and the answering annoyance to my ignorance. “Of course, my King.” With that he left. Somehow, his retreating figure in the shadow of the watery hall made my heart swell with loneliness.

A hand on my shoulder startled me. “Y/N?” Vulko looked concerned and I tried to look normal despite that I felt on edge around him now. He had felt free to share information about myself to Arthur, but not Orm. Information that I thought was only to be kept between the two of us. “So, I suppose he means that I’m to accompany him to these diplomatic functions?” Vulko looked a bit confused. “Of course, now that you two are officially betrothed, you’ll be at all formal events. You’ll basically be inseparable until, you well, separate.” It took a moment for that to sink in. “WHAT.”

 

_Orm stood outside of Y/N’s chambers. He knew she would likely still be asleep and he wasn’t the keenest on waking her. He knocked. Nothing. He was about to knock again before he heard the faintest whimper. Without another thought, he barged into the room. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but Y/N curled in on herself wasn’t it. At her bedside, he examined her, she was trembling slightly and her face was contorted. What was she dreaming about? He felt an uncomfortable ping of sympathy, having been through his own share of nightmares. Another whimper brought him to action. He shook her shoulder and said, “Y/N. Y/N!” Y/N shot away from him only to be restrained by the canopy, tendrils fastened tighter than usual around her body. Her eyes were wide, unseeing though she stared right at him. After a somewhat tense moment, she seemed to center herself. “Good morning, my King. When you said you’d fetch me in the morning, you meant really early in the morning, huh.” She said with shakily with some good humor. Orm accepted moving past the awkward atmosphere.  “It can hardly be considered early. I thought we might train together. Since you insist on fighting, I would have you prepared. Powers or not.” It was a partial truth. Indeed, he did need to test her strength, but he had hoped to continue their conversation from last night. “This is a punishment for last night. Isn’t it.” Orm turned around before she could mistake his begrudging tolerance for amusement. “I’ll be in the training arena, the guards will show you the way again. Come, when you’re ready.” In truth, he had planned to wait outside the door and show it himself, but he figured a moment to recollect herself would not be amiss._

_He started going through one of his routines. It was relaxing, his body following familiar rhythms and his mind falling silent. About ten minutes later, he caught Y/N’s distorted image in some of the equipment. “Are you going to stand there, or join me?” “Yes” She scoffed in response. Was she embarrassed she was caught observing? He turned around, finally looking at her. The bags of her eyes seemed darker today. “Warm up and then we’ll spar.” She nodded, and looked at him again, before she copied him. He noticed her motions were not fluid. Not jerky, simply awkward. Occasionally, she would glance towards him and readjust herself._

_Orm was tempted to see to what lengths she would copy him, but already he was running of patience. Another day. He brought the warm-up to a close and explained the spar. She tensed up, her eyes nervously meeting his and then lowering. “I don’t have any training, without my power I’m not sure I’m-“ Before she could weave her excuses, Orm rushed her. Her voice rose an octave, “Ah! This really is punishment for last night, I’m sorry—” Orm almost felt remorse for attacking. “Y/N, this is just to assess where you are, I’m not going to hurt you.” The words came out reassuring though he had not intended them so. “Fine. But I wasn’t joking about sucking.” She finally conceded and moved into a defensive position, though it had enough openings already._

_Orm rushed forward again. Testing the waters, he moved through some of the basic forms he was taught. However, the longer the spar went on, the more he understood that Y/N really had no training at all. Xebel didn’t have compulsory military service like Atlantis did, but it was still commonplace. Y/N was simply moving in a reactionary way, rarely striking back. She had really entered that arena with this. He struck harder and faster, and Y/N’s responses became distinctly panicked and uncoordinated. When he had her throat exposed and a spark of fear in her eyes, he withdrew. “That’s enough for now. Challenging without powers would be too risky at this juncture. Your reflexes and instincts are good, but you’re sloppy and disordered.” Y/N’s threw her hands up and dared to suggest, “Yeah, well, maybe I could lose a testimonial, then I would be deemed unfit, right?” It was a miracle she had won last night and now she was talking about entering another one? “Without libation and collateral in your name, you would lose your life with the challenge.” She threw up her hands again with more exaggeration.  “You could throw in some nice collateral for me. You’re the King, just make it the consequences of killing me unpleasant and then we have a good reason to separate.” She sounded so naïve. Orm caught his sigh and simply placated, “I’ll take it under consideration.” She answered with“I don’t mind having my reputation damaged.” Orm felt his patience thin yet again. “Your reputation carries no weight but your own. I need to be more careful with mine.” There was a short pause before Y/N said cautiously,  “True. I thought it might just be useful to have something in place. Both of us don’t want this going on longer than it has to.” So much disdain for the government, for nobles, for this situation. There had to be more to it. “Why is that you dislike…”_

_Before he could continue, Vulko interrupted them. “King Orm, Consort Y/N, Governor Hytru-ia requests an audience.” Orm should have expected this. Practicing proper decorum, he offered Y/N his arm. She joked, “Sure, though I’m afraid she’ll try to finish me off again.” Though he knew it was in good humor, he couldn’t help to respond “Not in an audience of her king she won’t.”_

_Hytru-ia stood proud, fury radiating off her as only she could manage. “I demand rectification. I don’t know what trickery was used, but I want redaction from the ruling.” She stared down Y/N and he felt no small measure of annoyance at being ignored. “There was no trickery involved. The use of inherent natural abilities is allowed, as is Y/N’s which just so happens to be an immobilizing force. She forewent the use of a weapon and you still have the audacity to say the testimonial was unfair?” Though Hyrtu-ia was easily one of his best, she often forgot her place. He would remind her. Unwisely, Hytru-ia continued her tirade. “I’ve never heard of such an ability, I refuse to be taken for a fool. It’s obvious there’s been foul-play and I won’t have my reputation damaged because of it.” Before Orm could respond, Y/N cut-in, “It’s true. I can negate another’s field. With the next testimonial, I’ll be sure to show it wasn’t just a fluke or some trick. It’ll be fine.” Was Y/N trying to mollify her? The Governor smelled weakness. “I hear nothing more than that you plan to continue the ruse.” Orm felt his jaw clench as Y/N once again exerted her powers. Perhaps that would be demonstration enough to end Hytru-ia’s power play. Vulko stepped up. “I’m sure we can settle this for the benefit of both parties. We’ll release a statement explaining Y/N’s abilities. This way, we can preemptively deter those who believe either of you might be an easy victory.” Though Vulko looked for approval from him, he obviously followed Y/N’s lead. He resigned himself to the situation. It wasn’t as though he could jeopardize Hytru-ia, she would be one of his best assets in the war, from the deserters, to the displaced, to her large territory, from Hyrtru-ia’s fear of the precarity of her state (it did take a lot of resources to protect the border state, and not everyone was supportive of the demographic or the governor herself), or Hytru-ia’s intelligence and strength, she would be a much needed asset in the war. He watched Hytru-ia leave with the deserter he had saw in an intimate moment with her. There was little he could do. Orm felt weary in a way that had nothing to do with the morning’s exercise._

_Turning around, he addressed Y/N. “Don’t shield anyone from the consequences of their own actions.” He was annoyed she had cut-in to his meeting with his subordinate.  “There’s consequences and then there’s punishment.” Voice soft, her voice belied an understanding of what could have happened if Hytru-ia was really believed to be as weak as last night demonstrated. “Despite last night’s declarations, we both know your intentions to govern are a farce. Don’t interfere.” His plans to persue last night’s conversation without the anger and tension were laid to waste. He was about to leave, to oversee a few more details of his plans for the King’s meeting, but then recalled he had to at least forewarn Y/N of the upcoming visits. “I’m to visit each of the other kingdoms this coming week to renew bonds and broker further political relationships. Be sure to be ready.” He heard Y/N faintly say. “Yes, my King.” With that, he finally strode off, wondering if Manta would truly be able to capture a surfacer military vessel in a week’s time as was promised._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Girls don't like boys. Girls like fictional kings with a lot of issues, tropes and cliche's up the whazoo, world-building, and complicated cultural and political landscapes. Yeah


	12. Chapter 12

As it turns out, a union avowal was not a vestigial appendage in an engagement. Rather, it marked when a trial run would start which meant to assure both compatibility and sufficient devotion to the marriage. The soon-to-be-wedded wouldn’t quite playact as wedded, but it was expected that they spend enough time together as if they were. Suffice to say, Orm and I spent more time together than apart.

I had never imagined how involved Orm would be in his Kingship. Which is to say, the nature of a monarchy implies a large dependence on one person, and even Orm rose above my most generous expectations. There were so many people that names and faces became a blur, and for each and every meeting, Orm demonstrated a comprehensive forbearance of knowledge of each development, each volley of steady words and careful navigation implied a cavernous depth which I had likened to in my mind dropping a rock down into a well and waiting to hear it hit the ground. Through the confusing and inexplicable choreography, I knew there were multitudes that were hidden to me. Often, I was pulled out of my own crash course of Atlantean governance by Orm’s own competent orchestrating.

            After two days, a question slipped free of my mouth, “I know Atlantis has tried a few times to reunite the four kingdoms into one nation again, how in the world could one person manage anymore than you already do?” Orm’s mouth pulled to the side and replied, “You’re thinking about it wrong. It’s like a game of chess,” Chess was bizarrely a common game both Atlanteans and Surfacers shared. “The board never gets bigger or changes. Once you know the pieces, you know how to move them across the board.” From the dual references to chess from both worlds, I resolved to take some time to learn how it was played. “I’m not quite sure I like the chess metaphor for governance. It implies some sort of eternal struggle or battle.” I sniffed eventually, only knowing that chess was something to be won and not able to remark further on the explanation. Orm’s bemused expression sunk into a grimaced one. “It does, a war perhaps instead of a battle.” Orm was silent for a while after that.

            A few times, Orm caught me looking over his shoulder, observing and out of my depth. “Shouldn’t you be focusing on your own work?” I shrugged. “ If I’m supposed to understand how Atlantis functions, why would I ignore it happening right in front of me?” He would turn back to his work, returning back to silence. I don’t know why I was marking the times he was falling quiet when it seemed like the silences dominated the time spent between us.

            For the most part, when Orm was doing solitary work, there was an office adjacent to a large room with a communicator and his aides flitting about that he would spend his time. Often of late, there was a migration of time spend from the palace to a large ship that contained a more compacts space and looked more like a war room in some old movies I had seen with Mark. Orm mentioned it was for the preparation for the diplomatic visits we would be making the rounds to.

            Yet again, as I trailed after Orm as we traversed the stretch of open water to the ship for the last time for a week. Orm cut a fine figure through the bright light radiating from above, all hard edges from his armor and silvery locks aglow. At the entrance to the command room, he gave me a fleeting glance in my direction but said nothing. He nodded towards a man whose face was not so much in shadow, as bathed in light so as to erase all defining features. I wondered if this feature didn’t distort the soldier’s sight, like being in a brightly lit room and looking out into the dark and being unable to make out a single thing. “Take her out.” Orm said with little fanfare.

            “So, off to Xebel. I always did want to see the Kingdom itself after living in it’s district.” I hated how awkward small talk that came off as. Orm turned ever so slightly towards me. “You’ve never been to Xebel?” “Never got around to it, but I always meant to.” I briefly considered how my life might be different if I had stumbled upon Xebel rather than Atlantis first. Or even the Brine. Orm still faced the window. “There won’t be enough time to explore, after half a day at the palace we’ll depart for the Fishermen Kingdom.” Though I expected as much, my heart still fell. “I figured, but the Xebel palace isn’t something I’d get to see otherwise.” I stopped looking out the window to study Orm’s face as I said my next words. “Perhaps Mera could give me a tour.” Glancing at me, Orm seemed not exactly unaffected, but unimpressed. “I’m sure Princess Y’Mera would be accommodating. However, please do not be alone with her.” I waited a beat. “Er, why would that be an issue?” The armor clinked softly. “Her preferences for companionship aren’t limited by gender.” Whereas that was news, that raised an abundance of more questions. “You really think she’d be unfaithful to Arthur?” Words a bit stiffer, “It doesn’t matter what I think, but rather what others would believe. Having Mera forsake our union for Arthur was… devastating. I can’t imagine the fallout if it was believed my previous fiancée had consorted with my current one. I’d never have a day of peace either from trying to stop challenges and or refusing proposals.”

            Unable to acknowledge that, I watched Atlantis fall away as we rose to the rim, the white hydro-cannons like bone-clad sentries.  I said, “Wouldn’t it be fine if my guards were with me?” Orm replied tonelessly, “It would be, but your guards won’t be attending. It would be an insult to King Nerius’s hospitality.” Somewhere in the back of my mind this sounded familiar. I made a small sound of understanding. “You’re as well-prepared as you can be, but do consult me before any grand declarations or promises.” Though I did not consider my past actions reckless, he must surely have thought them so. It wasn’t such a big request. “Of course, my King.”

 

            After a somewhat unrestful sleep, we were in Xebel’s territory though not yet in the city. Vulko had interrupted me reading an old treatise whose wording was so old and branching that I got fed up trying to understand it and pulled me back to the command center and the window. Both of us sucked down a krill mixture that wasn’t unpleasant tasting but had a rather odd texture. “We’re about to enter the city through the front gates. Xebel and Atlantis have more in common than the other kingdoms, though none would like to admit it. Both retain humanoid bodies with similar physiology, highly value science and technology, and have similar hierarchal structure. The few differences are that notable, one that Atlantis has conscription, and Xebel has more diverse ontological and occupational pursuits. This has it’s roots in the Fall, Xebel’s kingdom were mainly craftsmen and as such their prowess in both knowledge and application is incredible.” Though I wanted to know more about Xebel, I had been wondering something for quite some time. “Vulko? How is it that one fallen city managed to end up so far apart?” “There are many stories about the force that blew Atlantis apart, a project that King Atlan himself headed, but it has never been recovered and the King never explained before he exiled himself. There were three energy expulsions, the first broke Atlantis apart, the second scattered us, and the third, two weeks later, shook the seafloor, nearly destroying everything the fall hadn’t and enclosing our kingdom in bedrock.” Again, I was thankful for Vulko for explaining that even an outsider like I could understand, but I couldn’t wrap my head around it.

            Between, one blink and the next, the smudge the city had been, seemingly off in the distance, appeared right before my eyes, not quite the same height Atlantis held, but more sprawling. Startled, I started coughing, the plankton clinging to the walls of my trachea. I shook my hand in a gesture meant to convey that I was alright as I furiously muffled my coughs. Vulko continued with a half-smile, “ It’s hard to believe it until you see it, Xebel doesn’t have the natural protection of Atlantis, so they invented a type of nanotechnology that scatters light.” Orm’s voice sounded just behind us and I just barely avoided choking on nothing. “It is protection from surfacer probes and it’s defensive capabilities are on par with our hydro-cannons. If we didn’t have clearance, we would be torn to shreds.”  I managed a strangled, “Well, it’s good we gave a week’s notice then, huh?” Orm gave an affirmative and conversation subsided.

We passed through not so much a wall but rather old ruins that seem to cradle the city, pale grey as to be nearly white with bursts of colorful aquatic life anchored to them. Under the largest archway was a water-way with animals and ships moving in and out at different heights. Our ship joined them, the movement gently buoying them away. The buildings were that familiar burnished metal, but rather than the buildings being tall, they were flat and conjoined to form networks rather than singular buildings. As I was about to turn to Vulko and ask about the differences in architecture, Orm spoke again, “Every few years, the currents around Xebel become tumultuous, strong enough to destroy taller buildings and making venturing going outside impossible. The metal they use is also quite durable, enough so to survive several wars.”  I wanted to call his explanation condescending as he often was, but he there was nothing in his tone to suggest that it was anything other than a thoughtful allowance. “How does the nanotechnology stay in place during these storms?” “During the last war they created a way by charging the particles and then tethering them to the city. Quite ingenious really. The method of tethering was discovered by a slime researcher.” I swiveled my head towards him and his mouth upticked some. I snorted. “You’re—, really?” “Really. Ad-qual was testing the adhesive properties of the slime, all stretched out, when her pet eel got stuck to it and discharged. No visible fractals were formed and thus formed the foundation for nanotechnology to maintain its integrity. However, it wouldn’t be implemented for years later as no one saw the potential. She took to sticking it everywhere whenever her petitions were denied.” I laughed, the absurdity clashed with how Atlanteans presented themselves but matched rather well with the ridiculous realities I’d seen of humans. I met Orm’s eyes whose eyes were also crinkled in mirth, though subdued.

Vulko cleared his throat and I had almost forgotten he was there. With eyebrows raised he said, “We’re at the palace entrance, let’s disembark.” I realized with a small pang I’d not gotten my fill of Xebel distracted as I was by Vulko and Orm. Nodding, I moved to the ship’s exit.

Whereas Atlantis glowed, Xebel shined and sparkled, what natural light filtered down was seemed was reflected back onto another shiny metallic surface increasing the effect especially with the arches and curves of Xevel’s palace. There were soldiers on large armored seahorses that shook their heads and nickered as real horses might. There were metallic jewel-toned tiles that formed complex geometric patterns on the floor and I tried to discreetly discern the larger picture of as we approached the royal entourage. When I had made my proclamations, it was under the impression that being not at all competent would hasten and justify the separation. However, it was not the time for that now, and so I mentally fortified myself.  

King Nerius floated in front and above everyone else on the pavilion, his short red, almost pink tinged hair, flattened by a simple crown. Chin high and eyes sharp, he orated, “King Orm and Consort Y/N, I congratulate and welcome you on behalf of all of Xebel. Long has there been discord between our kingdoms, but with let us renew peace and goodwill with revelry!” I’d thought the description had sounded like a party and his statement definitely confirmed that. Mera floated to just the right of Nerius, with two young red-haired women and a man behind her. I looked for Arthur, but he was absent. Nerius approached and said in a more personable tone, “I’m happy you decided to visit Xebel first, but I’m surprised you came through the gates. There’s no need for such formality Orm.” Orm’s eyes briefly met mine before he inclined his head. “I did not presume, but thank you. I will keep that in mind.” They started towards the palace and was wondering if I should go with them or trail behind when Mera hooked her arm around mine. A wave of gratitude swept through me as she tugged me forward. “Hello Y/N. Welcome to Xebel, it’s good to see you again.” I smiled, “Thank you Princess. It’s good to see you again too. If you don’t mind me asking, where’s Arthur?” Mera gave the crowd a passing glance like he might spring forth because he was mentioned. “He’s here somewhere, I’m guessing he’ll show up soon enough. Listen, I have to go entertain, but can we talk some more later?” I nodded, a bit confused since it wasn’t like I would say no. “Of course, I’ll see you later.” We had ended up in a cavernous room where light filtered in what looked like stained glass of reds, oranges, teals, and blues. The effect was stunning, a kaleidoscope of colors. I looked for Orm, and he was a couple yards away, face intent on what Nerius was saying. I considered joining him, but instead watched as Mera set up in one of the strangely broad archways between outside and the room, she held a delicate metallic flute in her hand, and in the other, she made an odd motion and the water parted around her. I looked on, too focused to notice the presence beside me.

“I was really surprised when I woke up to her one morning playing a flute. Turns out, it’s something of a pastime for nobility.” I started at the voice, but Arthur didn’t notice, looking at Mera with a fond expression on his face. “ _Why?”,_ I asked finally able to interject some incredulity into my voice. “Erh, I think it’s a status thing. Nobles retain the ability to breathe air, and so, playing the flute while creating an air bubble seems like a good way to show that.” He looked a bit baffled himself. Well, the upper classes always seemed to be a bit off. “Sounds about right.” I noticed Mera’s eyes were glowing as a melodious tune stirred. “So, how’s it been?” I asked. Arthur shrugged. “Same old same old. I’m thinking of heading home soon. Haven’t seen my paps for a bit and I’m still kinda paranoid about aliens.” The nitty-gritty details about the attempted alien invasion were only speculated on, grainy videos not providing much information. “I know what you mean.” Arthur raised his eyebrows and I continued before he could get the wrong idea. “My adoptive parents that is, not about aliens, though I’m kinda scared that’s normal for you. I haven’t seen them for awhile now. They’re probably worried sick.” Arthur had a considering look on his face before he discretely checked around us. There were people not within easy eavesdropping distance, but I was still nervous about what secrets he might say too loudly. “Anyone I know? Maybe I can drop a line on the way.” Not obvious, thank god. And I knew, that this was him offering to visit them for me. I wanted to very badly to take him up on his offer, but him knowing about my family? Maybe if I wasn’t embroiled in underwater xenophobia, and I knew Arthur would be the furthest person to ever be racist, but he was still too close. “Thank you, but I’ll be able to see them soon, and I’m pretty sure I’d give them a heart attack sending the Aquaman to them.” Arthurs steady golden eyes were on me, confused but accepting. “Okay, let me know if you change your mind. I’ve been wanting to ask. What do you think of Orm?” In between two brothers who had some odd thirty absentee years and a painful family situation between them was not a comfortable place to be in. “I would think that Vulko would be the person to ask.” Soldering on, he said, “Yes, but I want to hear what you say. Fresh eyes and all that.” Taking a deep breathe, I cast around for something to say. “He’s not so bad all the time.” Snorting, Arthur replied, “That doesn’t exactly inspire a lot of hope.” I waved a hand and continued a little faster. “Not like that! I mean, he’s kingly, right? Regal, intimidating, sharp, and the theatrics? But past all that, he’s a bit more mellow, and he genuinely cares I think, about Atlantis. I’m also pretty sure he rode through the city because I was sad I couldn’t explore it and he didn’t exactly tell a joke, _but_  he did tell an amusing anecdote—” The disbelieving look on Arthur’s face cut my rambling short. “I had my reservations about the Onalkin, but I’m glad it worked out for the better.” My face heated, but I couldn’t deny what Arthur insinuated without betraying Orm. “It’s complicated.” Arthur smirked. “Gonna make that your Facebook status?” “Ha! Does Atlantis even have a social network?” “ _Atlantis_ Atlantis or _Atlantis Atlantis?”_ He broadened his hand gestures at the latter to indicate Atlantis as a whole. “I don’t know. Either. Both?” “I don’t know. I just learned how to get onto the digital archive. There’s something about struggling with the underwater internet that makes me feel old.”

Smiling, I opened my mouth to reply before I snapped it shut as Orm appeared at my side from behind us. I missed footsteps. “Underwater internet? Why do you feel old?” Arthur looked hesitant, but replied. “Some of the older generations have trouble using technology, so thus I feel a little old getting used to Atlantis’s” Orm said somewhat cuttingly. “Ah, yes, the surface is only just now starting to have a technical revolution from rocks and sticks.” I almost wanted to hit him, I talked him up and he just reaffirmed how much of asshole he could be. With a tight smile, Arthur replied, “By your standards, maybe.” While giving off the aura that he didn’t care for his standards at all. Orm gave a distracted hum and I was somewhat surprised by the lack of response, but I figured now was the time to enjoy the music. There was something beautifully haunting about Mera, eyes aglow and the water rippling around her while light danced across her skin. I chanced a look at Orm and he was already looking back. Reflexively smiling, Orm moved a little closer. I thought he would say something, but only music continued filling the air.

Soon after, the banquet began and Mera stopped playing. At least, I thought to myself, I wouldn’t have to speak if I was eating.

 

_From the corner of Orm’s eye he saw Y/N and Arthur side by side. He almost sighed, but rallied to pay attention to what Nerius was saying. Before the avowal, he might have been suspicious about them gravitating towards each other, but Y/N seemed less like a spy day after day. In important meetings with important people her eyes would glaze over often than not. Even while hovering over his shoulder, she seemed to scrutinize him more than his work. He didn’t know what to do with her attention, though it could be boredom setting in. Y/N demonstrated an intense intelligence and focus, it could only hold for so many hours at a time._

_He still didn’t like her mingling with Arthur and Mera. When she had suggested Mera give her a tour of Xebel’s palace, he had seen it for what it was. A test and a request for permission. Or at the very least, see if it was allowed. Maybe it wasn’t trust, but it was something. She was also more open now. Letting personal details slip without prompting and laughing._

_When Orm excused himself from King Nerius’s company, he caught the tail end of Arthur’s comment. “— onto the digital archive. There’s something about struggling with the underwater internet that makes me feel old.” The smiles they bore that made Orm interject. “Underwater internet? Why do you feel old?” Arthur’s eyes darted to Y/N’s before replying,“Some of the older generations have trouble using technology, so thus I feel a little old getting used to Atlantis’s” The surfacers and the price of their advancement. Maybe they were finally catching up to where Atlantis had been a thousand years ago but their destruction proved they were still stupid and senseless as ever. “Ah, yes, the surface is only just now starting to have a technical revolution from rocks and sticks.” Arthur replied, “By your standards, maybe.” It wasn’t much to respond to and there was something in Y/N’s obvious discomfort that pulled Orm away from expounding on his point._

_Instead, they listened to the music Mera artfully produced all the while concentrating on keeping her bubble perfectly formed. He looked to Y/N who looked incredibly impressed and undoubtedly enchanted. It was rare to see that expression on her face, he had seen it while they had entered the city. He was idly wondering what in Atlantis might bring that look to her face again when she turned to him. He thought she was about to say something, so he moved closer but she only smiled before she returned her attention back to the music. They didn’t move away from each other._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I want opinions. Do you guys want me to go really into the visits to the Fishermen and the Brine, or do you want me to get to the war meeting where stuff gets Serious^tm?


	13. Chapter 13

_Orm discretely looked at Y/N as he reached for his drink. Her body was turned away from Mera’s brother, Xantel, eyes turned towards the long rows of tables and jaw chewing with a resolute slowness. Her hair had been pulled back to reveal her beautiful face in a pinched expression. Orm had half-expected Mera to be seated next to her, but in light of her recent rebellion, had been sat at the end of the table and sometime after everyone had settled in, left to join Arthur down below. From the odd handful of words Orm caught from Xantel while talking_

_with Nerius, he was regaling her with the latest play-off in Erekii-ball._

_“King Nerius, in light of renewed diplomatic efforts, I mean to have a summit to address the surface’s continued destruction. Would you promise your attendance? Officially.” Orm’s voice would have been wry, if not for his dry delivery._

_Nerius met his gaze knowingly. “It’s a problem that faces us all, I would be remiss in my duty to my people to not attend. I will be there.”_

_Orm nodded. “In five days, we’ll meet at the Council of Kings, at noon.” Nerius raised his eyebrows. “So close to the surface?” Orm smiled placidly. Everything was about to come together._

 

“I don’t believe I’ve ever seen anyone chew that slowly.”  I turned to Orm, surprised as he broke the silence in an almost casual tone. Some frustration still lingered and I tried to battle it back. I could have been interested in whatever sport Erekii-ball was, but nothing in Xantel’s long-winded(watered?) rant had made any sort of sense. To avoid replying, I had spent an inordinate amount of time eating which, insultingly, worked.

 

“And I don’t believe anyone has ever talked that long at me without a response, but at least the food was good. Got to really savor it.”

 

Entering the center of the ships, Orm’s eyes crinkled minutely as his eyes made a sweep of the room. “I apologize that you had to endure that for the entire meal. Xantel has always been vapid.”

 

It was nice to hear that scorn directed at something they both agreed on. I’d hoped that I would be seated next to Mera so that I could talk to her more like I promised I would, instead I had to sit next to _Xantel_ as Orm was focused on his own conversation with King Nerius. “Why wasn’t Mera seated next to me? I thought she was the eldest and was the most eligible to be the heir?”

 

Orm’s eyes drifted towards the Xebel palace, still in view. “Second eldest. Her older brother had been groomed to be King, but he died a few years ago. Had she not been engaged to me or if our engagement had not been broken by her betrayal, then it’s likely she would have been named the successor.”  Well, that hardly seemed fair. I watched as the palace moved out of frame as the ship swiveled to go back the way we came. The waters were a great deal darker, but I kept my eyes fixed out the window, not wanting to miss anything again. I squinted at what might have been an oversized snail stuck to the side of a building.

 

I took a breath as I braced to break the lull in conversation. “So, Fisherman Kingdom next?”

 

Orm openly grimaced and replied, “Indeed.” Some time before his one-worded reply would have put me off, now I tilted my head and raised my eyebrows, a silent request.

 

Orm glanced at me and then away. “The Fishermen can be exhausting at the best of times and their celebration will be take a lot more of it. We’ll be there for almost a full half-cycle.”

 

We were almost out of the city, going much faster with the lack of traffic. “I’d best head to bed then, if we have a full day ahead of us tomorrow.” I made off to do just that with a quick nod and smile in his direction before I heard a quiet “Goodnight, Y/N” spoken in a low voice. I wouldn’t have heard it, if I hadn’t been so attuned to his voice.

 

 

 

 

            I jumped again between information sources. I made it maybe six lines in to how the Fishermen had an entire separate language for the express purpose of art and oral beauty before I switched back the memo on how retaliation for personal affronts was swift and lacked ceremony. With Xebel and Atlantis, I had some familiarity since I’d spent some time among them, but I hadn’t had a chance to do the same with the fishermen. Because I was already humanoid, it was easier to blend in with other humanoids, though perhaps I could have shifted to better to fit in with the fishermen, but it was too late for that now. Knowing I was underprepared, I wondered how I would be able to hide that for half a day. I blinked tiredly which made me notice how goopey my eyeliner still felt along my eyelashes. I delayed the inevitable by spending a lot of time fixing and re-fixing it.

            Eventually, I straightened, slipped a small drive into the folds of my clothes, and left to go meet Orm and Vulko. Apparently, the Fishermen Kingdom didn’t separate food and entertainment so we were foregoing breakfast. Entering the control room of the ship, I felt a small pang of disappointment when I didn’t see Orm. Through the window, I saw a number of settlement outcroppings even though we were a ways from the city. The buildings tended to be pearlescent pastel spires with radial protrusions which resembled either ridges or spines of aquatic shells. There were larger amounts of seaweeds and kelp that grew on the rolling seafloor and rocky outcroppings than I’d seen before. Once or twice I though I saw them rustle and sway. Like something was moving through them though I didn’t see anything it could have been.

            The ship rose and turned past a ledge and I saw the capital of the Fisherman kingdom. The white walls were scalloped and more detailed than Atlantis’s and the whole city looked to be grander versions of the spires I had already seen but with more metallic accents and that seemed to have pinpricks of glowing light, more like I saw from cities on the surface. I looked around the room once again for Orm, but he was no where to be seen. I turned back to the window. There were tall bundles of pale yellow overlapping tubes that spread their magenta bulbs outward that were a strange approximation of trees. What looked like purple ivy seemed to climb up them, glowing slightly.

            We came up to the gate, which was an odd oval in the wall and the architecture that curved around it gave the impression as though it could pull itself shut at any moment. Perhaps because it was early, there were few people out. Between that and the almost candlelight soft glow from the spires gave the city a deeply tranquil feeling.

            As we began to heads towards the tallest tower in the city I tore myself away to look for Orm. First, I checked his room, surprised that it allowed me entrance. Then, I checked communications. Lastly, I checked the holoprojection room where I found Orm studying the topography of some area I was unfamiliar with. He was so intent on looking at what seemed to an incredibly deep trench that I had to clear my throat for him to notice me. He straightened and his brow smoothed over. I swallowed. “We’ve almost arrived, my King.”

 

He turned the projection off with a wave of his hand. “Thank you, Y/N. Shall we?” He offered his arm. Today, he wore no armor, though the thick fabric was still a golden metallic pulled just tight enough to make out some of the contours of his body.

 

I reached out and took his arm, still not as graceful as I would’ve liked. “I think this is the first time I’ve seen you out of armor for a formal event.”

 

Orm inclined his head. “The Fishermen only wear armor in wartime. They would have mocked me for wearing it the entire event. Though, their scorn might be more bearable than their entertainment is.”

 

I fought a smile. “You just want to fight, don’t you? It would have been somewhat unsporting since you would have already been in armor.”

 

Orm scoffed. “As if they would have let me. They would have made their exact opinions known while giving me nothing to act on. Fishermen are far too slippery and not just physically.”

 

I wanted to laugh but something about that statement left me unsure. “Perhaps that’s for the best. Internal affairs are one thing, but with another Kingdom? I can’t imagine.”

 

“True, but with the Brine it might unavoidable. At least the Fishermen won’t take off any of our limbs not understanding they won’t grow back.”

 

I whipped my head to Orm, wanting to follow up on _that_ statement and wanting to bury the secret knowledge that I probably could even farther down but we had already exited the ship. Whatever had been on the tip of my tongue faded.

            We were on a platform just above what seemed to be the room containing the festivities. The radial patters were intricate and dizzying as they almost encroached the platform making it feel like we were on the inside of some giant shelled leviathan. The three members of the royal family floated there expectant while guards and a smaller entourage waited a distance off. I turned around and noticed even Vulko was far behind us. I donned what I hoped was an appropriate expression while I waited for Orm to carry us through the introduction.

            “King Ricou, thank you for meeting us and honoring our betrothal in your traditional celebration. May I have the honor of introducing you to Consort Y/N L/N?” Orm’s face was again a steely mask.

King Ricou seized me up deep set eyes a slightly brighter green than his emerald-toned body. “You may, though barely as you’ve only little more than half a month in your acquaintance. An Onalkin proposal is more fanciful than I would have expected of you, King Orm.”

 

Knowing that comment would irk Orm I replied quickly. “Or practical, really, in finding another person who was like-minded. Or dare I say, it’s even a little romantic.” I tried so soothe Orm as well as appeal to the Fishermen, known for their art, poetry, and philosophy which happened to make them the sappiest romantics.

 

“It could be said, but I’m intrigued that you would say it. Well met Consort L/N. May I introduce Queen Rina and Princess Scales.” He gestured for them to come closer and even though I was not incredibly familiar with Fishermen beauty standards I could tell she was an astounding beauty. Her aqua neck fins undulated gently and she radiated pleased poise. “Well met. I look forward to taking the time to get to know you.”

           

Scales met my eyes before she looked away quickly. She was the very picture of a shy child despite her dusty-toned purple scales. “Well met.” She mumbled politely.

 

King Ricou started to lead the procession to the festivities when he said, “My wife will be participating today, will either of you be sharing?”

 

My stomach dropped, we were supposed to perform as well? However, Orm just shook his head, “No, I’m afraid I’ll leave that to those who have mastered their craft.”

 

“Certainly its more gratifying to listen to professionals, but that’s not the only reason to contribute.” The queen interjected smoothly.

 

I tried to not squirm as I replied, “I’m sorry. I didn’t know I was supposed to participate. I haven’t prepared anything.”

 

Rina looked gratified. “It isn’t mandatory, but it’s a goodwill gesture that is appreciated.” She shot a look at Orm that wasn’t accusatory only because she was too well-mannered.  

 

I nodded shortly once. “Next time, then. Though, I’m probably a better consumer than I am artist.”

 

Rina chuckled, “That describes nearly everyone. True art comes from an understanding of the world, self, and the interplay between the two.”

 

Orm spoke up. “That’s not just an oversimplification. There has to be talent and skill for creativity otherwise art as no value.”

 

            Rina headed off to prepare for her performance as Ricou and Orm continued the argument like it had been well tread before. As I picked from the food laid out, I wondered how much of yesterday’s strategy I would have to employ. The size of the area was enormous. There was a large circular stage at the center of the room with food and waiters scattered about. Around the edges there were projections, pictures, and what looked to be painters at work. I decided I would take a turn about the room later and look at all the visual art. For now, I was hungry.  I grabbed a drink and took a sip and sweetness burst over my tongue. I almost spit it out it was so unexpected. It tasted faintly of pear in an almost pine/citrus fashion. Whatever sweetness was in Atlantis or Xebel cuisine was balanced or dull in comparison. “It’s sweet.” I breathed in probably a tone a touch too reverent.

 

Scales looked up at me, still shy but now with an edge of authority, and said, “If you like sweet things, you should try the Yun-tevla.” She pointed to a blue rolled item and I deposited one on my plate. “Thank you.” She looked happy I had complied to readily. Just then, her mother took stage, her multi-toned voice resonated throughout the room. Like I had thought she might, she sung in the Fisherman’s own art language. I couldn’t understand what she was saying, but her voice contained a depth of feeling I hadn’t known music to have.

 

I leaned down to Scales to speak in a respectful murmur, “Your mom’s singing is beautiful.”

 

Scales bluntly said back, “You can’t understand it, can you?”

 

Trust kids to have no tact even if she was a princess. It was refreshing after standing on so much ceremony. “Nope. Doesn’t change that it’s still beautiful.”

 

Scales looked thoughtful before she tentatively offered. “I can translate. If you want.” I smiled at her. “I’d like that.”

 

            _Orm’s gaze flickered back to Y/N whose feet were near brushing the ground so she could better speak to Scales. He had been somewhat worried last night as she departed from him without even a goodnight. However, whatever spell she had been under had passed since she had fetched him this morning once again calling him “her king”. He was annoyed that he had to miss her reaction to the Fisherman capital but it couldn’t be helped. Convincing King Ricou to his summit may prove near impossible and he needed himself at the ready._

_So far, relations had been proceeding better than they normally did which he accredited Y/N. When King Ricou accused him of being “fanciful”, he knew Ricou would be his usual difficult self. However, Y/N had been quick to defend him, calling it practical and romantic. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had defended him so earnestly and it loosened something inside him. That and the way Y/N expressed regret over not having something to share had the Fishermen royalty being gentle towards her in a way he hadn’t seen before. Ricou hadn’t insulted her, Rina seemed almost motherly, and Scales kept on pointing at different foods and talking while Y/N just smiled wide and nodded._

_Ricou imparted, “The difference between a riddle and poetry is that a riddle requires an answer. You’ve shown you can compose a riddle as the Consort you keep looking at proves, why could you not have graced us with a poem? Perhaps even a love poem? There is an entire day ahead of us if you feel any inspiration. There was no courtship period for your Consort but that doesn’t mean you are uncapable now. Perhaps it is even all the more needed. Why, when Rina and I were young--” like he the holder of some heavy wisdom. Orm reigned in a sigh knowing it was far too premature to be worn down already._

_When Rina rejoined them so did Y/N and Scales which somehow signaled to Ricou to restart the story of his courtship to Rina, now with Rina’s fond embellishments. Orm surveyed the opulent room and couldn’t desist the creeping thought that kept circling back; that this was pointless, futile in a way that even as they indulged only hastened their decline. In the normal course of war, famine, death, and disease came before any battles. But with the Surface, they had already struck a devastating blow. How the Fishermen managed to delude themselves was a mystery to him. The Fishermen could never know another home, they no long had legs even if some could breathe air. Was peace worth a slow death?_

_But the King and Queen relived stories of their youth which Orm couldn’t connect to, much less believe they were divulging willingly. And Y/N genuinely laughed and asked questions and looked put out when the next performer took stage and the audience fell into hushed murmurs. Eyes bright and that smile he recognized from under her hood the first time he met her, growing across her face. “Was that based of the Para-Cyclthes Salt Man story?” She asked as the performer’s act ended. Orm realized he hadn’t absorbed a single word of whatever the person on stage had said, too focused on the small bubble of company._

_Rina’s brow ridges flexed. “You’re familiar? I wouldn’t think many outside the Fishermen Kingdom would read such a depressing story.”_

_Y/N once again pulled off charmingly abashed and nervous. “I wouldn’t normally, but I liked the shape-shifter aspect of the story. And the premise is really interesting, it reminds me a lot of the mythologies I’ve read.”_

_Ricou joined in. “Ah, yes. You solved Orm’s riddle which was Queliqj era mythos then? How did you know the stories?”_

_“Well, I used to work as at the archives, so when the opportunity came up to look at some older tablets I took it.” He was relieved there was no mention of Ka-am._

_Scales pipped up. “Who was Alide’whien’ne? I know she’s a goddess, but I haven’t heard of her.” Scales seemed to like Y/N, Orm himself had only ever exchanged a handful of sentences with the Princess himself._

_“Well, she’s one of the creation gods, kind of like Kronos and Gaia, though some did say they were born out of other primordial forces like hate and love, or light and darkness. It’s said that the earth sprung up from when the her and the sun god, Roon’Dyal, eyes first met each other. They’re a rather sweet tale compared to some others. Like how the Sun gave her a shawl of his own light when hers was extinguished when she fell through the ocean to the underworld.”_

_Rina’s demeanor was a little cool. “It’s fortunate you’re so knowledgeable about such obscure stories. It would have done little to save you in the trench.”_

_“The stakes were clear from the beginning. Those who participated did so of their own free will.” Orm said, readying himself for argument. He was almost grateful when the next poet cleared their voice nervously on stage, their head swiveling, like they were looking for someone in the crowd._

Away from the cities and in the embrace of the ocean’s dark expanse

We both bleed green, a fleeting circumstance

And if I may be so bold

I’ve two hands to hold

Lips that could kiss

And a two-chambered heart that is yours’ to dismiss

 

Alas, ours is not a bastion of likeness shared

 A tender amalgamation of souls barred

 For though we all dwell under the sea’s canopy

 Does not allow for insularity’s entropy

 And try as I might

 My love cannot overcome this blight

           

 

I was relieved the tension was broken by a poem and one I could understand at that. A tale of separated lovers, there was certainly a lot of sad art tonight.  I made my excuses to the royals, stating I wanted to walk around the room to look at the visual displays.

           

“Look, I’m just saying he shouldn’t have done that, here of all places.”

            “Why? So that two-legged fuck can drag them by the tail but can’t handle their feelings?”

            “No, well, yes. But Wymne is engaged now and Ren should see that putting their position at risk isn’t going to win them back, much less get any sympathy.”

 

            I overheard as I accepted an oddly yellow drink from a worker. I took a sip and it tingled pleasantly though had no real taste to it. I looked around some more, trying to decide where I should go. The fishermen were all vibrant jewel tones whereas the children tended to dustier, blander colors. Their clothes were sheeny metallic with intricate cutouts, metalwork, and jewels incorporated and their fins looked like delicate chiffon from ballroom gowns. Not knowing anyone, I headed towards the gaps in crowds, hoping I might have a moment to myself.

            I didn’t know a lot about art, but the Fishermen’s art was mind-blowing. Parts of their work glowed, giving off their own light, pigments that shifted or changed color, and textures that looked so real I wanted to run my fingertips along them. The hyper-realistic styles almost seemed more tangible than reality which would be unsettling if not for how impressive it was.

            Even trying to stay out of the way, I ended up admiring the art every now and then with someone. I escaped the people who snobbery critiqued and awkwardly shared what I liked best with the others. Whenever I finished the odd yellow drink it was almost instantly replaced.

            I made it through most of the room, before I felt lonely, almost unmoored without someone’s presence beside me. Which was silly, if you thought about it, I’d been alone for a lot, tentative relationships just not taking hold like they seemed to with other people. I turned back near the center of the room, where Ricou and Orm were talking. It didn’t look to be going well, from Orm’s tensed back and his condescending mask in place. It was harder to tell with Ricou, but I didn’t know if it was because of his alien features or because I didn’t know him. Still, I was compelled to Orm. Though the more I focused on him, the more the ground and walls seem to sway with the eddies in the water. My head seemed to float away from my body.

            “-against her nature. So, what say you, Y/N? What’s your opinion on war?”

 

I opened my mouth and words came out before I’d thought, “It’s st-stupid.”

 

A beat. Then two. And King Ricou erupted into laugher and Orm’s face hardened even further. My face flushed red and I rushed to correct myself. “No! No, I mean- It’s a travesty of—of something. If there’s a war, it means there was a failure somewhere along the way. I…” I was completely humiliated. What was wrong with me? I’d somehow brought the whole day with just a sentence. I hiccupped. I couldn’t tell if I was crying.

 

“It’s fine, my dear. We’ve all gone a little heavy on the quelm. Indeed, I’m glad you seem to be enjoying yourself.” Ricou said, almost conspiringly.

 

“King Ricou. I’m afraid Consort Y/N isn’t well. I hope you’ll allow excuse our departure even if it is premature.” Orm wrapped his arm around me, supporting me. When had he gotten so close? I shook my head. I couldn’t do any more damage. “I haven’t seen everything yet.” Is what came out instead.

 

King Ricou smiled. “Don’t worry my dear, we record everything. You can see this all later. You have my blessing to leave.”

 

Orm inclined his head towards King Ricou. Orm’s cheek almost brushed my lips. He turned us around when Ricou added, “Oh, and King Orm? I’ll attend your summit if Consort L/N stands beside you.”

 

I blinked, dazed. Summit? And why wouldn’t I be there? I was already going to everything else. Orm looked at me, expression grim, almost regretful? That wasn’t right. “She’s staked her Claim, King Ricou. She’ll be there.” I nodded, though I wasn’t quite sure what at. Which was a mistake, it had sent my head spinning.  When the pain subsided some, I could intensely feel Orm’s grip on me, leading me away from all the noise and brightness.

 

“M’ sorry” I mumbled. Orm looked down at me, saying something I didn’t catch, but the vibrations from his voice skittered across my skin. Was that a thing that happened underwater? Orm looked concerned but I wasn’t. We were back on the ship and Orm was here. Everything was okay.

 

  _“You don’t fool us King Orm. You want war. I’d hoped Atlantis had evolved beyond the ancient notion that war with the surface was inevitable. That when we made ourselves know to the landsmen it would be to educate them. Not destroy them.” Orm’s opening gambit had not worked well. His mention of declining health of the Kingdom was met with vitriol._

_“You can make your case at the Summit. What remains is that we need a plan of action before it is too late. If you want your solution to be heard, you must come advocate it.” He only needed to be there, if only he could see the physical threat in front of him he might change his tune._

_“Consort Y/N hardly seems the war-monger. Even her power seems to be for peacekeeping. Surely your war campaign is against her nature. So, what say you, Y/N? What’s your opinion on war?”_

_Orm turned to where King Ricou was addressing. Her limbs were loose and her eyes were glazed. “It’s st-stupid.” King Ricou laughed uproariously and Orm was displeased, though he couldn’t decide if it was from Ricou’s laughter or Y/N’s drunken rebuttal of his solution for his people._

_Red-faced, she tripped over herself trying to add some eloquence to her statement before Ricou cut in. “It’s fine, my dear. We’ve all gone a little heavy on the quelm. Indeed, I’m glad you seem to be enjoying yourself.”_

_Orm talked before Ricou could bring up any more his youthful exploits. “King Ricou. I’m afraid Consort Y/N isn’t well. I hope you’ll allow excuse our departure even if it is premature.” Orm grabbed her, ready to escort her to back to the ship where she could recover, but she nodded in dissent, saying she hadn’t seen everything yet which Ricou reassured her she wasn’t missing anything and allowed them to leave._

_Just as he was about to do that, he challenged, “Oh, and King Orm? I’ll attend your summit if Consort L/N stands beside you.” Orm turned down to look at Y/N. He’d intended to spare her from any of this war business. It wouldn’t matter to her, she wasn’t a soldier and this arrangement was temporary. She gazed at him softly. Damnation, this would put her at risk. He replied as evenly as he could. “She’s staked her Claim, King Ricou. She’ll be there.”_

_She drunkenly nodded along, not understanding but agreeing with Orm regardless. He guided her, as gently as he could, towards the ship. Just outside the room, she mumbled an apology into the crook of his neck and he could feel a small whisper of water against his skin. It hit home, how much he’d put on her, how much this relied on her now. He comforted her, “You’ve nothing to apologize for.” But her face didn’t react, she just dazedly looked at him with a open and flushed expression. Really, he should be thankful that she had spared him a majority of the event and had unwittingly secured King Ricou’s attendance to the summit. He wondered if he should put her to bed first or have her drink a hangover cure preemptively._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably should have put that first bit in the last chapter but its too late now
> 
> Phew, at least the Brine won't make me write bad poetry
> 
> Thank you Aista! I really liked your ideas and it inspired a good bit of this chapter! Best!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the delay! Had to write things for real-life so I had no time for recreation!


End file.
